Tales of Smash Bros
by Double Dee Edd Boy
Summary: SSBB/ToS crossover. Three Tales of Symphonia characters, Lloyd, Colette and Zelos, become the newest Smashers. Things take a weird twist. Especially for certain smashers... Pairings: LucarioxColette, and other pairings as the story goes on
1. The Newest Smashers

**WARNING! SSBB SPOILERS AHEAD!**

Me: Flippin Sweet! I'm writing a SSBB fanfic! Yay me! And I'm putting Tales of Symphonia characters! Lloyd, Colette and unfortunately Zelos!

Lloyd: Sweet!

Colette: What's SSBB?

Me: You'll find out Colette!

Zelos: Wait, are you not happy for putting me in this fic?

Me: Shut up Zelos! And just for that, you have to do the disclaimer! Let's go!

Zelos: (sigh) Double Dee Edd Boy does not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or any characters in it or any other Nintendo related characters that show up. All characters elong to Nintendo except for Snake, owned by Konami, Sonic, owned by Sega, and me, Colette and Lloyd, owned by Namco.

Me: Good boy Zelos! now on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Newest Smashers

It was no normal day in the Smash Mansion, as everyone was gathered in the foyer. Usually when that happens, Master Hand or a random Smasher (mostly Peach) has an important announcement that is really important to the Smashers. Or just something everyone must know, like a new Smasher coming their way or something stupid, like a dance of some sort. But everyone is chattering so quickly, as they were anxious to know what it was, as Master Hand called them to the foyer the moment the last Smasher woke up. The first thing Master Hand did when he showed was that he looked around to see if all Smashers are present to listen to the news.

"Okay Smashers I have an important announcement." Master Hand began. "Where's Lucario?"

"Probrably still in his room being all emo or something." Falco had to guess.

"You know I'm right here." Lucario said from above, hanging on the ceiling to be excact. Being a Pokemon, he had sharp hearing, so he was able to hear Falco's outburst and jumped down from the ceiling and landed perfectly on his feet. "If I were you, I wouldn't make comments like that if you value your life." Lucario threatened Falco.

One thing most Smashers feared about Lucario was his anger. It wasn't shown very often but they are still careful not to enrage the Aura Pokemon, as he is very fearsome when he's mad.

"Okay, since we have all of you here, I have a special announcement." Master Hand said.

"Does it involve food?" Kirby asked out of nowhere, being a food lover that he is.

"No Kirby, it does not involve food." Master hand replied to the pink puffball.

Kirby raised his hand again.

"It does not involve doing a stupid dance either." Master hand said.

"Well tell us before we get bored and leave." Sonic said to the hand.

"You're so impatient sometimes..." Peach sighed, knowing that Sonic does not like to be kept still for a long time.

"Okay, this announcement, we're getting new Smashers to join us. Three to be excact." Master Hand explained.

This news had caught the Smasher's attention.

"Is one of them a girl?" Peach asked.

"Do they use swords?" Link asked.

"Or magic?" Zelda asked.

"Do they eat large amounts of food?" Kirby asked.

To the dismay of Master Hand, too many questioned were being asked. His brother Crazy Hand just came in when that happened.

"SHUT UP!!" Crazy Hand screamed and all the Smashers stopped talking.

"Thank you Crazy Hand. Anyway, these Smashers are from a world you know nothing of." Master Hand explained.

"So our newbies are from a different game we don't know of?" Link asked.

"Yes. They all hail from the game_ Tales of Symponia. _So there's a chance that one of them is an angel." Master Hand explained.

"Every time a bell rings an angel get it's wings!" Crazy Hand said out of random.

Everyone stared at Master Hand's brother.

"That's offensive to angels everywhere!" Pit shouted after the moment of silence.

"So what are their names?" Ike had to ask.

"Oh their names. Their names are Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel and Zelos Wilder." Master Hand explained.

"Oh, a new female for our group!" Peach cheered.

"I must admit, we haven't had any new females when Brawl started." Zelda said.

"I bet this Zelos person sounds like a great fighter." Marth said.

"Or maybe Lloyd is." Link said.

"As long as they're not idiots..." Meta Knight mumbled.

"Maybe they're nice." Olimar said to the masked knight.

"Um... are they scary in some way?" Lucas asked in fear.

Pretty soon, lots of conversations were starting up, much to the annoyance of the Hands.

"QUIET!!" Crazy Hand shouted and everyone instantly stopped.

"Thank you again Crazy Hand." Master Hand said.

"So how are we going to make sure they stay?" PEach asked.

"I'll take 15 of you and put the five people for each person. Those people will show them around, help them make friends with you guys, and explain to them about the matches. Because next week, we'll do an examination match on those three." Master Hand explained.

"So you'll split 15 of us into three groups to handle those newbies?" Ness asked to simplify what Master Hand just said.

"Yes." Master Hand began naming the people who will be hanging out with whom.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Peach said entusiastically.

"Okay. Link, Ike, Fox, Lucas, and Sonic, you guys will handle Lloyd." Master Hand explained.

"I think I just wet my pants..." Lucas whimpered.

"Well if Lloyd is a hero, let's see if he has an attitude of one." Ike said.

"Peach, Pit, Lucario, Zelda and Kirby, you guys will handle Colette." Master Hand explained.

"Maybe you and me will engage this Colette girl into some girl talk." Peach giggled as she talked to Zelda.

"Marth, Samus, Ness, Snake and Falco, you guys will handle Zelos." Master Hand explained.

"Zelos sounds like a name of a great warrior." Marth said.

"Well, Zelos is a weird name for me." Ness said.

"They should come in about-" Master Hand was saying as the door burst open.

"Umm, hi. We're waiting to register for Smash Bros." a female voice said from teh door.

"Is this the place?" a boy's voice asked.

"I gotta admit, you guys live in a fancy place." a man's voice said.

The Smashers turned around to take a look at the newcomers.

One of them had an outfit that was all red. He also had brown hair and on the sides of his waists were two sheathes for swords. It caught the swordsman Smashers attention, as they never met anyone who can handle two swords than the usual one.

The second one was a girl. She had long blond hair that matched her golden colored necklace. She also had a white and blue robe (the kind that looked like one from a curch) that looked like a dress. She also had a black outfit on her legs like stockings.

The other was actually a man. His white pants were understandable but the rest of his appearance made him look like a girl. The rest of his outfit was pink and black, two colors that don't go well together. His shirt (?) looked like a vest. He had a white headband, which was the last of his many appearance, as his red hair was as long as a girl's.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, meet Lloyd, Colette and Zelos!" Master Hand said. The order he said the names were in the order the three were standing, left to right.

"Hey." the boy in red said, now named Lloyd.

"How are you?" the girl asked, now named Colette.

"What's up?" the girly man asked, now named Zelos.

"We get grouped up with a man looking like a girl!?" Marth twitched when he saw Zelos' appearance.

The three Symphonia characters walked up to the Smashers.

"Well this is a strange greeting." Lloyd commented.

"Maybe they're all nice!" Colette said to her friend.

Suddenly, Colette tripped on something and she fell. She started to fall on Ike, who fell on Marth, who then fell on... you know what, it was needless to say that the Smashers were being knocked down by one another like dominoes. The only ones who remained standing were Lucario and Meta Knight, as they were standing far from the disaster. Lloyd and Zelos shook their heads.

"Oops." Colette said before giggling.

"I find it hard to believe this girl saved helped Lloyd save the world." Falco mumbled.

All the Smashers and Colette got up from the ground.

"Now Lloyd, Colette and Zelos, you three will be grouped up with five people each." Master Hand explained.

"And why?" Zelos asked.

"So you'll get to know how we act in here and about the matches, which is what we're all about anyway." Master Hand explained.

"Well they look really strong." Colette said.

"You guys may leave except for the 15 people to watch over these three." Crazy Hand said.

All the Smashers except for Link, Ike, Fox, Lucas, Sonic, Peach, Pit, Lucario, Zelda, Kirby, Marth, Samus, Snake, Ness and Falco left the scene. They all went to their respecive groups and the three Symphonia characters were now conversing with their groups.

"So you're Lloyd." Ike said to Lloyd.

"Yeah, but who are you to ask for my name?" Lloyd asked.

"Are you going to ask that every time someone asks for your name?" Lucas asked. "I'm Lucas by the way."

"Well, it does sound kind of arrogant." Lloyd said.

"I am Ike. I see you use two swords." Ike said.

"Yeah. Why, most of the swordsmen here only use one?" Lloyd asked.

"Consider yourself lucky. I bet two swords is harder than handling one." Link said. "I'm Link."

"Not really." Lloyd said then turned to Fox and Sonic. "Why are you two wearing a costume?"

"It's not a costume!" Fox argued back at Lloyd.

"We're actual talking aanimals that can walk." Sonic said to Lloyd.

"Whoa! A talking fox! And a talking hedgehog" Lloyd said in excitement.

"Why did Master Hand group me with an idiot..." Fox mumbled.

"You know, I like your style Lloyd. I bet we could make great friends!" Sonic said to Lloyd.

With Zelos... things were not going to well.

"Hello beautiful, what's your name?" Zelos started hitting on Samus (she was in her Zero Suit at the time) and the rest could tell that Zelos was troublesome.

"Don't even try it." Samus coldly said to Zelos before turning her back.

"She's a sharp one." Zelos said before turning to Marth.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Marth asked.

"And you, what's your name hunny?" Zelos asked.

"I'm not a girl!" Marth shouted at Zelos.

"Idiot..." Snake mumbled.

"Yet, I find that funny." Falco chucked a little bit at Marth's misfurtune of being hit on by another guy.

"Ha ha! Zelos is hitting on a guy!" Ness laughed.

Zelos realized his mistake and pushed MArth away.

"Ugh! Sorry, but I'm not interested into talking to guys." Zelos said.

"Well you should, because Samus, Peach, Zelda, Nana and Jigglypuf are the only girl Smashers." Ness said.

"Well I can't wait to meet the rest of the girls!" Zelos said.

"Coming from the guy who hit on MArth thinking he's a girl." Ness crossed his arms and looked at Zelos.

"I heard that you little brat." Zelos said to Ness.

"PK Thunder!" Ness shouted as he controlled a orb of thunder and it started to chase Zelos. Zelos began to run but it wasn't much as the orb caught up to him and shocked him.

"You didn't have to do that." Falco said.

"I hate this guy already." Ness said to Falco.

"I feel your pain kid." Snake replied.

Zelos instantly got up.

"Come on! Let's see what you guys got around here!" Zelos said as he left for the hallways.

"What an ass..." Ness said as the rest of Zelos' group started to catch up to Zelos.

With Colette, things were goign smoothly.

"Aww, you're just so cute!" Colette said as she picked up Kirby.

"Well what can I say." Kirby said.

"I'm going to name you Puyo!" Colette said.

"My name is Kirby!" Kirby shouted.

"Aww, he said Kirby!" Colette said and turned to Zelda.

"That's because his name is Kirby." Zelda explained.

"No his name is Puyo!" Colette said.

"Kirby!" Kirby argued with Colette soon.

"Okay then! Your name is Kirby then!" Colette giggled.

"So would you like to come over for some tea after this?" Peach asked Colette.

"Why yes Peach, I would love some." Colette replied.

"So Colette, just how can you battle?" Pit asked.

Colette turned to Pit and gasped.

"Are you an angel from Cruxis!?" Colette asked in fear.

"Cruxis? What's that?" Pit asked.

Colette sighed in relief.

"Sorry. Still, I never met another angel like you." Colette said.

"You're an angel? Where are your wings?" Pit asked.

Colette giggled and soon, colorful wings appeared on Colette's back.

"So your wings appear whenever you want them to?" Pit asked.

"That's so pretty!" Peach said.

"Beautiful!" Zelda commented.

"Yep. I can put them away too!" Colette said as her wings disappeared.

"I wish my wings can do that." Pit sighed.

"I think it's going to be great being friends with you all." Colette said before turning to Lucario. "Especially you!"

Lucario was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. Colette looked at Lucario. She couldn't help herself but pet Lucario on the head

"How cute! This one must be Poochie!" Colette said smiling and giggling.

"You must really like him." Peach giggled.

"Wow, you must be brave y petting him. No one's ever done that before." Zelda said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! POOCHIE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Pit and Kirby laughed hysterically at Lucario's new name, and Lucario glared atthem before pushing Colette's hand away from his head.

"Give me a good reason to not kill you all!" Lucario demanded.

"He even talks!" Colette said surprised as if it was the first time she ever saw a dog. "You could be a very well trained dog!"

"I'm not a dog!" Lucario said before she couldn't resist more and started to rub his head again. This time, Lucario's ears dropped in happiness and his tail wagged.

"You're so cute, Poochie!" Colette giggled.

Pit and Kirby started to laugh even louder than before and Lucario glared at them again and pushing away Colette's hand.

"Stop! First, my name is not Poochie. My name is Lucario! Second, I'm not a dog and third, stop rubbing my head!" Lucario said to the angel befoer giving an even more menacing look.

Colette didn't even flinch by Lucario's glare and she continued to rub his head as if there was nothing wrong. "You're even more cute when you're angry!"

"Well, it's true. His name is Lucario. He already has a name." Zelda said.

"Lucario's a better name! Poochie's going to be his second name!" Colette declared as she continued to pet Lucario.

Pit and Kirby began to laugh even harder. Lucario was about to lunge in to kill them, but Colette's petting had calmed him down. His ears were now drooping and his tail was wagging once more.

"I hate you two..." Lucario grumbled under his breath.

* * *

Me: So how was it? Good or lame? I don't know why but, I like it in a way but the beginnings of stories are always so boring and hard to write. Don't you just hate it when people are out of character?

Lloyd: Maybe if you were less lazy then it would be easier for us.

Me: You can shut up Lloyd! They don't need to know that

Colette: Still, the smashers are really nice!

Me: Just wait how some of them act when you're not around Colette. You'll fully know them then.

Zelos: I like the way I would like to know Samus!

Samus: Don't try it!

Me: Zelos, I was originally putting Kratos in your place but I put you in because you would make things funny. But now I'm starting to reconsider it. If people don't like Colette being here, then they'll just have to deal with it.

Zelos: What? I like it here!

Me: Read and review please

Lucario: And if you flame, I will kill you!

Me: Okay, aren't you going a bit too far Lucario? Oh yeah, I thought of a moveset for Lloyd, Colette, and Zelos!

Lloyd  
Standard Special Move: - Demon Fang - Lloyd creates a shockwave from his sword that travels foward. He can send out up to three.  
Side Special Move: - Hurricaine Thrust - Lloyd thrusts his sword and as soon as it makes contact, a gust of wind comes out lifting the enemy slightly into the air  
Up Special Move: - Rising Falcon - Lloyd jumps up and dives down like a falcon.  
Down Special Move: - Beast - Lloyd bumps the opponent and pushes him while sending out energy in a shape of a beast. It can deflect projectiles and counter attacks.  
Final Smash: - Falcon's Crest - Lloyd's twin swords merge into one big sword, the Eternal Sword, and light surrounds him, damaging everyone around him. He jumps up, making an explosion, and slams his sword to the ground, creating a light fiend damaging all around him.

Colette:  
Standard Special Move: - Ray Thrust- Colette throws her Chakrams foward. She can throw up to three and aim her throws up or down.  
Side Special Move: - Pow Hammer - Colette throws a toy hammer at an opponent. The color of the hammer indicates a secondary effect. Red means dizzy, green means poison, and blue means freeze. There's a 25 chance of the secondary effect. The hammers can be used as items like Peach's vegetable  
Up Special Move: - Ring Whirlwind - Colette spins with her Chakrams and it propells her up.  
Down Special Move: - Item Theif - Colette just trips. If the opponent holds an item, Colette steals it. This can also be used to dodge attacks and its one of Colette's strongest moves, as it kills at 60 or over (LOL). But it leaves her wide open after teh attack  
Final Smash: - Judgement - Colette sends down pillars of light from the sky amd they fall on enemies. Sort of like PK Starstorm but more accurate and faster

Zelos:  
Standard Special Move: - Demon Fang- Much like Lloyd's except that the first one can be charged  
Side Special Move: - Lightning Blade - Zelos thrusts his sword at opponents. If the blade hits, a bolt of lightning stikes the opponent afterwards  
Up Special Move: - Victory Light Spear - A spiral slash up sends the enemy up with Zelos, then spin-slash at the height of his climb finishes off the enemy.  
Down Special Move: - Hell Pyre- Zelos jumps backwards after slashing at the enemy, and whilst in the air, his sword shoots out a fiery shot which upon contact, explodes.  
Final Smash: - Shining Bind - Zelos' angel wings appear and light magic attacks opponents around him as it gathers towards him. He then releases it all in the area, KO'ing opponents caught un in the attack.


	2. Not Your Average Mansion Tour

Me: ZELOS YOU STUPID CHOSEN!!

Zelos: What did I do?

Me: You didn't read the disclaimer!

Zelos: What? I did! You told me to say: Double Dee Edd Boy does not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or any characters in it or any other Nintendo related characters that show up. All characters elong to Nintendo except for Snake, owned by Konami, Sonic, owned by Sega, and me, Colette and Lloyd, owned by Namco.

Me: You also didn't read that it's inspired by the Tales of Symphonia arc of wiiboychris's fic, _Subspace Emmisarry Worlds Conquest_!

Zelos: It's your fault for forgetting!

Me: Well it's your fault for making me forget! (begins to beat up Zelos)

Zelos: HELP ME NESS!!

Ness: Nope! I'll just read it since you forgot! This fic was inspired by the Tales of Symphonia arc of wiiboychris's fic, _Subspace Emmisarry Worlds Conquest._ Double Dee Edd Boy apologizes to the respective owner of the fic for the used quotes last chapter. He is deeply sorry for what he has done.

Me: JUST START THE CHAPTER ALREADY!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Not Your Average Mansion Tour

As promised, the smashers were not going around the mansion, basically showing them around. Their groups were together so they wouldn't get lost.

"Wow this mansion is so big! I might get lost!" Colette commented.

"Not really, as there's a directory in several places." Link explained as he pointed to a conviniently yet randomly placed directory of the mansion.

_"I could use such a small and dark room so that I can get close to the girls without being seen!" _Zelos thought with some hearts into his eyes at the thought.

"Zelos, I know what you're thinking." Lucario grumbled.

"No you don't!" Zelos tried to argue back.

"It's useless to lie to Lucario. He can read your thoughts." Samus explained.

"So much for that plan..." Zelos sighed.

"How rude!" Zelda and Peach said to Zelos before slapping him the way girls slap guys on the face.

"Ouch! You didn't have to do that!" Zelos shouted in pain.

"But I can! PK Fire!" Ness shouted as he set Zelos' butt on fire.

"How rude Ness!" Peach snapped at the psychic boy.

"Don't do that!" Lucas screamed in fear and shook the fellow psychic.

"Well he deserved it for the perverted thoughts." Ness retorted.

"Ohhh! I want to show you guys my favorite room of the mansion!" Kirby squealed in happiness.

"The kitchen." Everyone except Lloyd, Colette and Zelos said.

"Aww, you guys ruined the fun..." Kirby complained as he led the groups to the kitchen.

"Why start at the kitchen?" Lloyd asked.

"Trust me, you'll be surprised as to why Kirby likes the kitchen so much." Ike replied.

"Oh I know! Maybe Kirby likes it because it is so shiny!" Colette guessed with excitement.

Fox and Falco did an anime style fall at Colette's latest outburst.

"Falco, these newbies are idiots..." Fox grumbled.

* * *

The Smashers with the newcomers were now at the kitchen, with Lloyd, Colette and Zelos wondering about why they were at the kitchen.

"So why are we here?" Lloyd asked.

"The reason I like the kitchen is because the best part of the Mansion is in this room!" Kirby explained as he jumped up and down.

"The fridge!" Everyone but the Symphonia characters shouted.

"Do you guys always have to ruin the surprise!?" Kirby complained.

"Wait, I don't see what's so great about the fridge." Zelos said.

"Well it's the stuff inside that's the best!" Kirby replied.

"Food." Everyone including the three Symphonia characters said.

"Do you guys always have to ruin it!?" Kirby asked in anger.

"Well it's pretty much the only thing in there!" Pit replied.

"I'm hungry!" Kirby said as he put his hand on the fridge.

Kirby ignored Pit and opened the fridge. It was loaded with lots and lots of food. It can possibly last them a week, maybe three weeks. The amount is what shocked Lloyd, Colette and Zelos.

"Look at all this food!" Lloyd said in astonishment.

"Wow, it can really last you guys like a month!" Colette said in astonishment.

"I know! Just how long will this really last you guys?" Zelos asked.

"Three seconds!" Kirby said as he faced the fridge.

"Three seconds? How are you-" Lloyd was about to say.

But in an instant, Kirby began to inhale. And the inhale was as hard as a vacuum, maybe a black hole. It inhaled so much, that Kirby had eaten all the contents of the fridge (even the freezer). And waht shocked the three Symphonia characters (and Ness, as some of those foods were steak, his favorite) was that Kirby wasn't even bloated afterwards.

"Umm..." That was all Colette could say.

"How could a puny thing like that eat all that!?" Lloyd asked in shock.

"And I just went grocery shopping an hour ago!" Peach complained.

"So that's why I wasn't able to eat steak for three days..." Ness complained after seeing Kirby inhaling the steak that should've been his.

"And I guess he's still hungry..." Lloyd guessed.

"I think we should go before he eats me too! Every man for themselves!" Zelos shouted as he ran out the kitchen.

"Idiot..." Ness, Snake and Lucario grumbled at Zelos' latest action as the rest walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

The groups decided to go to where they watch all the Smashers' matches (because of Lloyd's request).

_Flashback:_

"Can we go to where we watch the fights that go on here?" Lloyd asked

"We don't test your abilities until next week." Ike pointed out.

"I know, but I just want to see what goes on during the matches." Lloyd said.

"You'll have all the time to find out with training." Fox told the swordsman.

"Oh let him watch. I'm pretty sure that there's a match going on right now." Sonic said.

"You'd agree to anything Lloyd will say, don't you Sonic?" Ike said to the hedgehog, apparently unamused.

"Like I said, Lloyd's cool." Sonic replied.

Lloyd had to scratch the back of his head. Nobody said that he was cool, well maybe except for Colette, Zelos and Genis and some people he met.

"So what if he's an idiot. At least he doesn't fight like one." Sonic added.

"I don't know if I should be insulted or not." Lloyd replied, looking confused.

"I want to come too." Colette said.

"Okay okay, we'll watch a match going on right now." Link gave up as he led the three to the viewing room.

_End flashback_

"And this is where it all takes place." Peach asked.

"Wait, we fight on a stage?" Colette asked pointing to a stage.

Peach and Zelda giggled.

"No, but good guess." Zelda replied.

"It's kind of hard to explain but-" Falco was about to say.

"There's a teleporter on the front of the room. Fighters step in to teleport to the selected stage to begin their match. Any injuries that go on during the matches stay in the matches, as when they teleport back here, they will return in one peice. When a match begins, a huge monitor comes down for everyone to see what goes on during the match. Someone who operates the entire thing also sets the rules. " Lucario explained.

Falco glared at the Aura Pokemon. "You always have to ruin everything, don't ya!?"

"At least it's better than your explanation to make yourself look good." Lucario replied, remaining calm as usual.

"Let it go Falco." Marth said as he held Falco to prevent him from attacking Lucario.

"Good boy Lucario!" Colette said as she petted Lucario once more, making his ears droop and tail wag as if Lucario was her dog.

"Wait, wasn't there a match supposed to go on right now?" Sonic asked.

"Yes and it's not until an hour from now." Snake pointed out to the hedgehog.

"Well while we wait, I'd like to know Peach, Zelda and Samus more than I already know." Zelos said.

Everyone knew what he meant.

"Zelos, if you wish to live, do not try those things on the girls." Marth replied to Zelos.

Zelos received a slap on the face from Peach and Zelda followed by a kick on the stomack from Samus.

"Idiot..." Samus said before leaving the scene.

"Oh! In case you are bored with nothing to do..." Peach began as she ran out the room and the rest followed.

* * *

They were now in a large room full of various of game consoles. IT had every Nintendo console known to man with all the games of each series (every single one). The Japan Only ones were translated in English thanks to ROB. They had just added a Playstation and PS2 just so that others can play some of Snake's games.

"This is where we play the games we all came from!" Peach explained.

"Whoa! Look at all this!" Lloyd said in astonishment.

"I'm sure all these games are fun!" Colette commented.

"Well the more recent Sonic games..." Falco was about to say.

"Don't say it." Sonic glared at the bird.

"Oh, and here's our newest addition to our collection!" Zelda said as she took out a game case.

"Oh yes, Master Hand had just added this to the room's game collection when you guys arrived!" Peach said as Zelda held out the _Tales of Symphonia_ game case.

"Man do I look sexy in that cover!" Zelos commetned as he saw himself on the cover.

Everyone else did an anime style fall at Zelos' latest outburst.

"Narcissist." Falco mumbled.

"I wouldn't be talking Falco." Lucas said as he got up as well as everyone else.

Sonic took a look at the cover and found someone that caught his attention.

"Who's that beauty?" Sonic asked pointing at the girl in porple on the cover.

"Oh, that's Sheena Fujibayashi! Man what a volutuous hunny!" Zelos explained.

"She sure is." Sonic replied.

Sonic's latest outburst caught the attention of Falco, Fox, Link and Snake and the four mentioned went over to the cover. Marth's pupils shrunk, Ike and Pit sweatdropped and Lucario gave a growl as he looked away from the scene.

"Whoa, she looks hot!" Link commented.

"Is that a cleavage?" Snake asked.

Fox couldn't help but do a wolf whistle.

"What a babe!" Falco commented as he ran his wings on the cleavage on the picture of Sheena.

"I would give anything to look at her body." Sonic said.

The rest of the guys looking at the cover nooded her head in agreement.

Everyone who wasn't the people looking at the cover sweatdropped, Colette giggled, and Peach performed the dreaded Peach Slap (her name of a painful slap she uses on perverted or insensitive guys) all the guys looking at the cover (the Sheena part that is) and she and Zelda shouted, "Perverts!"

For added pain, Zelda had kicked Link in the stomach and shouted, "How dare you!"

"You should really watch out for Zelos when you're in the shower." Lloyd warned the princesses.

"I want to play!" Lucas shouted as he ran up to Peach and grabbed the game case.

"It says up to four players can play." Zelda said.

"Oh! I wanna play too!" NEss shouted in excitement as he grabbed the case from Lucas and went over to the GameCube

"Me too!" Kirby shouted.

When Ness opened the case, he gave a confused look.

"Why are there two discs in here?" NEss asked.

"Maybe because one half of the game is on the first disc and the other is on the second?" Zelda asked.

"I guess you can say that." Lloyd replied.

"How long have you been playing it since you got it?" Colette asked.

"We got it five minutes ago!" Peach replied.

"So we put in disc one?" Lucas asked.

Zelda nodded and Ness inserted Disc One of _Tales of Symphonia_ into the GameCube.

The game started and already, Ness, Kirby and Lucas started to jump up and down at the intro.

"Wow! You guys looks so cool!" Ness shouted in excitement.

"Wow!" Kirby shouted.

"The game makes me look good!" Zelos replied.

"I dunno... Zelos looks kind of..." Lucas was about to say.

"Quiet you little brat!" Zelos shouted.

"Okay, I think we should get you to your rooms." Peach said as she pushed the group away from the room. Snake, Fox and Falco had left the scene, and the kids and Kirby were back at the game room playing _Tales of Symphonia_, leaving Peach, Zelda, Marth, Ike, Link, Pit and Lucario. (Samus left them when they were in the viewing room)

"So where are our rooms?" Lloyd asked.

"Since we had all rooms full, some rooms will have three people instead of the usual two." Zelda explained.

"Maybe there's a spare room!" Colette couldn't help but guess.

"Now let's see..." Peach took out a paper.

"What's that paper?" Marth asked the princess.

"Oh, Master Hand gave this to me when Lloyd and the others arrived. It's just room assignments for the three." Peach explained.

"Oh! I want to see who I'm going to share a room with!" Colette said in excitement as she clapped her hands.

"Okay, first up is Zelos..." Zelda began.

"Just tell me who I'm with hunny!" Zelos said, making Zelda had a vein pop out of her head at Zelos' latest outburst.

"Zelos, you're with Marth and Link." Zelda replied in a tone that says, "Zelos, get out."

_"Oh god..." _Link and Marth thought in shock when they heard Zelos was rooming with them.

Zelos put his arms around Link and Marth's shoulders like friends.

"You hear that? You guys are my buds from here on!" Zelos said in excitement.

"Yay..." Marth and Link said in unison in a tone that didn't sound excited.

"Now let go of me." Marth said as Zelos did what he was told.

"I'll show you to our room..." Link sighed as he led the way, with Marth walking behind, sighing as well, and Zelos not soon after.

"Now for Lloyd, you'll be staying with Meta Knight and Lucario." Peach read off the list.

Lloyd turned to Lucario.

"You okay with that Lucario?" Lloyd asked the Aura Pokemon.

Lucario gave a growl and turned his back at Lloyd.

"Just don't get in my way..." Lucario said as he walked away, but he stopped for a bit and finished with, "If you value your life."

Lucario finally left the scene.

"I found that kind of cute." Colette commented.

"You actually thought Lucario threatening Lloyd cute?" Pit asked in astonishment.

"Colette, you think everything is cute..." Ike sighed with crossed arms.

Colette couldn't help but giggle.

"What's his problem?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Meta Knight and Lucario are the type of people who are quiet most of the time and don't want to be disturbed." Zelda explained.

"Well they sound like the kind of people that piss me off." Lloyd replied.

"Just don't get Lucario enraged." Peach warned before suddering.

"Why is that?" Colette asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Pit warned.

"But I really want to." Colette retorted with a smile.

"I'm afraid I shouldn't tell you." Zelda said.

"Still, with people like them, I feel like I could die at any moment..." Lloyd sighed.

"Oh yes. Colette, you'll be rooming with me and Zelda!" Peach said with excitement.

"Yay!" Colette cheered.

"So do you want to go to your new room for some tea and cookies?" Peach asked.

"You bet!" Colette replied.

As she started walking, she tripped on something, causing her to fall on Pit, who fell on Ike, who fell on Lloyd, who fell on Peach, who fell on Zelda, who fell on the floor. They were being knocked down like dominoes.

"Oops..." Colette said.

"Hey, what's this squishy round thing my hand is on?" Lloyd asked.

Of course his question was answered when Peach instantly got up and gave Lloyd the dreaded Peach Slap.

"Don't you dare touch me there perv!" Peach shouted at Lloyd.

"It was an accident!" Lloyd said.

Everyone got up and the girls started to head for their room for some tea and cookies. Lloyd was now heading for Lucario and Meta Knight's room, at least hoping that he won't make either of them mad.

That left Ike and Pit alone.

"Why do I suddenly have a feeling that things will go wrong?" Ike asked.

Pit shook his head and sighed.

Then there was a moment of silence.

"Wanna watch them play _Tales of Symphonia_?" Pit asked.

Ike nodded and the two headed for the game room.

* * *

Me: Once again, I apologize to wiiboychris for the problems last chapter.

Zelos: Please... just forgive him... I think I can't feel my legs...

Me: It's still your fault Zelos!

Ness: Zelos, you're such a dipwad.

Me: Anyway, I don't know if this chapter is good. But I know next chapter's gonna be funny.

Colette: Funny?

Me: Read and review please!

Lucario: And if you flame, I will kill you!

Me: I thought we talked about this Lucario.


	3. What Goes On?

Me: Okay now that I've stopped beating up Zelos...

Zelos: At least you stopped...

Me: Colette read the disclaimer!

Colette: Double Dee Edd Boy does not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or any characters in it or any other Nintendo related characters that show up. All characters elong to Nintendo except for Snake, owned by Konami, Sonic, owned by Sega, and me, Colette and Lloyd, owned by Namco.

Ness: This fic was inspired by the Tales of Symphonia arc of wiiboychris's fic, _Subspace Emmisarry Worlds Conquest._ Double Dee Edd Boy apologizes to the respective owner of the fic for the used quotes last chapter. He is deeply sorry for what he has done.

Me: Ness, we don't need that part anymore!

Ness: Well nobody reads the disclaimers!

Lloyd: Good point.

Colette: I read the disclaimers!

Me: JUST START THE CHAPTER ALREADY!!

* * *

Chapter 3: What Goes On?

"And this is now your room!" Peach said as she opened the door to her, Zelda and Colette's room.

Inside the room, the walls were filled with pink. There were three beds by the walls of the room. One was on the left side, the other was on the right. The third one was in between the two. There was also a table in the middle of the room with a plate full of cookies and a teapot full of (of course) tea, teacups included. There was also a closet filled with Peach and Zelda's dresses and a cabinet filled with their... other articles of clothing I do not want to mention other than gloves. There was also a window that had a perfect view of the field behind the mansion.

"It's beautiful!" Colette commented in astonishment.

Peach couldn't help but giggle.

"We can put extra space for your stuff." Zelda said.

"Thank you Zelda," Colette said.

"And this is your bed." Peach said as she fixed up the single bed.

"Thank you Peach, but you really don't have to do this." Colette replied.

"It's for the best." Peach said.

Colette decided to lie down on her new bed. The bed felt soft for Colette and it was really comfortable.

"Wow, you two sure know how to live here!" Colette commented.

"Would you like some tea?" Peach asked the angel.

Colette got up from her bed and replied with, "Yes please."

Colette sat down on the table with the two Princesses and got herself a cup of tea and a cookie. Colette took a small bite of the cookie and smiled at the taste. She also smiled when she took a sip of her tea.

"Wow, these taste good!" Colette commented.

"I'm glad you like it! I made them myself." Peach couldn't help but say with a giggle.

Colette giggled as well.

"You know, I have never met a girl who can cook food this good!" Colette said.

"You don't know girls who can cook?" Zelda asked.

Colette nodded. "I don't know why, but in my world, the men and children are better cooks than some women. For example, my friend Genis, he was an excellent cook."

"How old is he?" Zelda asked.

"He's only 12," Colette replied. "But he's really intellegent for his age."

"Well maybe when visitor time is on, maybe you can bring your friends over." Peach suggested.

Colette nodded before taking another sip of her tea.

"So are you two princesses?" Colette couldn't help but ask.

Peach and Zelda nodded.

"I'm the Princess of Mushroom Kingdom. Zelda's the Princess of Hyrule." Peach explained.

"What are you the princess of?" Zelda asked.

"I'm not a princess. I'm the Chosen of Mana. Or at least, I'm the last Chosen." Colette replied.

"Chosen of Mana? What's that? And Why are you the last?" Zelda asked.

"The Chosen of Mana is born goes on a journey of world Regeneration. Basically, it's to save the dying world. There are five seals and each of them released slowly turns me into an angel. But as I turn into one, I lose everything that is to human, including eating, sleeping, feeling, even speaking. I didn't want to, but in the end, the Chosen is sacrificed and the world is saved. Everyone was counting on me, and yet I still want to live." Colette had to explain.

"What made you give that up?" Zelda asked.

"Lloyd's ideas that no life was born for the sole purpose of dying. There wer two worldd parallel, if one world will flourish, the other will decline. Lloyd also found a way to stop that by reuniting the two worlds into one. When that happened, the Chosen system will most likely be abolished, making me the last Chosen ever. That was to prevent any more people from making the same mistake I made." Colette explained.

"Sounds like you've been through a lot." Peach commented.

Colette got up from the table and looked out the window.

"Wow, it's so beautiful from up here!" Colette commented, until something caught her attention. It was a water hole with steam coming out of it. "What's that?"

Peach and Zelda got up and looked at the object Colette found.

"Oh, that's the hot springs. It's just soothing. I hear Lucario goes there all the time. I think it makes him more calm and gives him more privacy." Peach explained.

"Does Lucario ever talk to people?" Colette asked.

"He's more of a quiet type. He only talks when he feels it's necessary. It's just one thing about his mysterious nature." Zelda said.

"Sounds like Lucario doesn't have many friends. How sad..." Colette said.

Peach had decided to change the subject.

"So do you want to go now? Me, Zelda and Samus were planning to go at this time and I was wondering if you could come." Peach asked the angel.

"Is there two seperate springs?" Colette asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Zelda asked.

"I went to one, but there was only one bath. So the boys had to go first then the girls. But I think Zelos and Lloyd were secretly watching the girls. And it shocked me that Lloyd would do something like that." Colette said.

"Well hopefully we'll be safe from peeping toms." Peach assured.

The three then walked out to head for the hot springs.

* * *

Lloyd finally found his room. Although he was having second thoughts. If he knew how Lucario acts, just think how Meta Knight would act.

Lloyd decided to shake those thoughts off his head and knocked on the door. But nobody answered.

Lloyd sighed and knocked again. Again, there was no answer.

Lloyd knocked again. Same result.

"Dammit, why doesn't anyone answer!? Is anyone even in there!?" Lloyd asked angrily.

Lloyd began pounding on the door in anger.

"Relax. The door is open and Lucario's inside." a voice said.

Lloyd turned to his side to see a caped figure, almost the same size as Kirby.

"So you're Lloyd." the caped figure said.

"Yeah. But who are you to ask for my name?" Lloyd asked.

"Meta Knight," Meta Knight replied.

"Oh yeah, you know, I'm your and Lucario's new room mate." Lloyd explained.

"So it seems." Meta Knight replied.

Lloyd gave a look that looked like he was confused.

"You best not get in my way. Sure you saved your world, but the battles there are nothing compared to what you will face later on." Meta Knight said.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"I better get going. I have a friendly match with Ike coming up." Meta Knight replied.

He then flicked his cape and disappeared in an instant.

"Man that guy pisses me off already!" Lloyd said angrily.

Now knowing the door was open, Lloyd slowly opened the door. The room was a bit dark. There was a single bed and a bunk bed.

Lloyd caught the figure of Lucario next to the door in a meditative stance. Suddenly, Lucario's eyes shot open when Lloyd took sight of Lucario. Lloyd was surprised by Lucario's sudden stare and fell on the ground in shock.

"Way to scare a guy, don't you?" Lloyd asked.

"So you've come." Lucario replied.

Lloyd got up and looked like Lucario.

"You don't say much, do you?" Lloyd asked.

Lucario growled.

"Okay..." Was all Lloyd can say.

"You've almost interrupted my meditation with your loud knocking from the outside of the room." Lucario said.

"I'm sorry?" Lloyd replied, confused.

"I'm giving you a warning this time Lloyd, just don't do it again." Lucario said so coldly, that it almost made Lloyd mad.

"So that's my bed?" Lloyd asked while pointing to the single bed.

Lucario simply nodded his head.

Lloyd laid down on his new bed. Things were not going to well between him and his room mates.

"I know you spoke to Meta Knight." Lucario said.

Lloyd instantly got up, shocked.

"How did you know? You were inside!" Lloyd asked.

"I can sense the aura of all living things. Just like I sensed yours and Meta Knights." Lucario explained.

"Aura?" Lloyd asked while looking confused.

"Now quiet. You're interrupting my meditation." Lucario said as he went back to meditating. Lloyd grew annoyed and left the room.

"Idiot..." Lucario mumbled after Lloyd left the room.

Lloyd had walked down the halls until he bumped into Ike.

"So how was rooming with Lucario and Meta Knight?" Ike had to ask.

"Man, those guys are really starting to piss me off!" Lloyd angrily said.

"Well you're in for a rough time." Ike replied.

"I just wonder if they just hate me..." Lloyd sighed.

"Both are very quiet and mysterious. Meta Knight's Lucario's only friend because they both have similar personalities." Ike replied.

"Are they always that cold?" Lloyd asked.

"Not all the time. Sometimes, they help others, like Lucario was willing to help Peach when she needed his help. But he and Meta Knight spend most of their time alone." Ike explained.

"Well they act like they don't want me in their room." Lloyd replied.

"Well as time goes on, you'll grow to like them." Ike explained before leaving.

"I'll grow to like them as time goes on? Is he for real?" Lloyd asked himself.

In the meantime, while Lloyd was thinking about this, he decided to head for Zelos' room to see how things are going.

* * *

Zelos was already in Marth and Link's room.

Apparently, Zelos was pacing back and fourth with nothing to do. Marth was reading a book and Link was just watching TV.

"Man you guys are boring!" Zelos exclaimed.

"Well sorry for being so boring!" Marth argued.

"Can't you guys at least go to the game room or something?" Zelos asked.

"I don't feel like it right now." Link replied.

Zelos sighed in defeat. So he just simply looked out the window.

"You know you can have a view of the hot springs from here." Marth explained.

Marth's latest sentence had caught the attention of Zelos.

"Did you say hot springs!?" Zelos said excitedly as he looked back out the window, hoping to search for the hot springs.

_"I wish I never had told him that..." _Marth thought, regretting his decision.

"So it's empty... aww, I want to see some babes in there..." Zelos sighed.

Link looked out the window.

"What are you talking about, there are four people heading for the hot springs." Linhk pointed out.

That caught the attention of Zelos again and he looked at the four figures.

"Ooohhh, they're girls!" Zelos said.

"How do you know that?" Link asked, still looking out.

"Because girls wear their towels that high." Zelos replied.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are the most perverted person I have ever met?" Marth asked.

"So do you guys have any binoculars?" Zelos asked, ignoring Marth.

Marth sighed in defeat.

"Well Fox does have this kind he used on his journey on-" Link was cut off when Zelos instantly ran out the door after hearing that Fox has them.

"Fox is only next to us!" Marth shouted.

Zelos knocked on the door, only to see Sonic.

"Left door!" Marth shouted again.

"Hey Zelos, what's up?" Sonic greeted.

"Sonic, I just scored the perfect veiw of some hot babes going to the hot springs." Zelos explained.

"Wait, you mean Samus is going?" Sonic asked in astonishment.

"Well I saw three more, so I'm pretty sure Peach and Zelda are going. I'm not sure who the fourth one is." Zelos explained.

Sonic got excited and ran to Zelos' room, which took only a fourth a second.

"You brought Sonic along!?" Marth asked angrily.

Zelos went on to knock on Fox's room.

"What?" Fox greeted.

"Can I borrow your binoculars?" Zelos asked.

"No." Fox replied before closing the door.

Zelos opened the door again.

"I'm not letting you!" Fox retorted.

"Why not?"

"Because whenever people ask for them, it's for their own perverted purposes!"

"Umm by the way you looked at Sheena on the cover, I wouldn't be talking."

Fox immediately looked down in embarassment.

"Besides, this might be a once in a lifetime chance!" Zelos said.

"Okay, I'll give them to you only if you let me watch." Fox said.

"Deal!" Zelos replied.

The two now headed for Zelos' room for the show.

"We got the binoculars!" Zelos shouted.

Fox sighed and turned them on. He then looked out the window, using them.

"Okay, now all I gotta do is zoom in and... whoa!" Fox exclaimed as he took a look.

"Hey, don't hog all the fun!" Zelos complained as he grabbed the binoculars from Fox's hands.

Zelos did a wolf whistle at the sight.

"Man, look at that voluptous hunny!" Zelos commented.

"Samus does have one hot body!" Sonic commented.

"Want a turn?" Zelos asked the hedgehog.

"Sure!" Sonic said as he grabbed the binoculars and began looking.

"Does Colette look a little skinny to you?" Sonic asked.

"Well her chest is a little flat..." Zelos replied.

Sonic shrugged and shifted his focus on Zelda and Peach.

"Man, this is the best view all day!" Sonic said with excitement.

* * *

The girls were all in the hot springs with towels wrapped around them.

"Heh heh, I'll wash your back later Zelda." Colette offered.

"Thanks Colette. I'll do yours too." Zelda replied.

"I like to relax sometimes. It makes me forget about all my troubles." Peach said.

"Sometimes, I wish everyone can be happy." Colette replied.

Samus didn't say anything.

"Samus, you haven't said a world since you sat down." Peach said with worry.

"I have a feeling he have some peeping toms watching us right now." Samus replied.

"Wow, all of you girls have such nice figures!" Colette commented.

"Really? Cause I'm ordinary compared to Samus." Zelda replied.

Samus looked down in embarassment.

"Stop it! It's not that great!" Samus argued.

"What are you talking about, it's perfect!" Peach commented.

"I'm like an ironing board..." Colette complained about her body.

* * *

By now in Zelos' room, Snake and Captain Falcon were now enjoying the show.

Both did a wolf whistle at the sight of Samus.

"Hey, I think I saw someone heading for the hot springs." Captain Falcon said.

"Oh, I heard that Lucario heads there sometimes. I thihnk it calms him down." Link explained.

Sonic grabbed the binoculars and caught the figure.

"It is Lucario!" Sonic said.

Suddenly, a lightbulb appeared above Zelos' head. Wait, what?

"Does Lucario like girls yet?" Zelos asked Sonic.

"Of course he does. He just never shows it. Or he likes them as friends." Sonic replied.

"Well I bet Lucario's comfortable seeing them in towels." Zelos explained.

"I have no idea." Sonic replied.

"I just thought of the perfect plan." Zelos said.

"I am so there!" Sonic said.

Zelos and Sonic ran out the room heading for the hot springs.

* * *

Zelos and Sonic were now hiding behind a bush, with Lucario sitting in the boys hot springs. He was sitting, doing nothing.

"Ready Sonic?" Zelos asked.

"I was born ready." Sonic replied.

Sonic walked up to the Aura Pokemon.

"Hey Lucario!" Sonic greeted.

"What do you want Sonic?" Lucario asked.

Suddenly, Sonic picked up Lucario. Lucario wasn't sure about Sonic's action.

"What are you doing!?" Lucario asked angrily.

"Prepare for the ride of your life!" Sonic replied.

Suddenly, Sonic ran so fast that no one can see him. Sonic ran past the girls spring and threw Lucario in there. Zelos and Sonic were now behind another bush, viewing the scene.

There was a big splash. Lucario tried to get up but his paw went on someone's body.

"G-get your paws away from there!" Peach shieked.

Samus, Zelda and Colette gasped.

Lucario quickly got up once he heard the voice. He had realized that he was now in the girls spring.

"Lucario, what were you thinking!?" Peach asked angrily.

Lucario was blushing at the sight of the four girls in towels. He was practically shaking. HE had never felt nervous before.

"It wasn't me! Sonic threw me in here and I think Zelos..." Lucario was trying to say. He turned to around and saw that Sonic was nowhere to be seen. He was too nervous to use his Aura senses.

"I don't see either Sonic or Zelos here." Zelda pointed out.

"Those bastards..." Lucario mumbled angrily.

"Well I can't imagine Lucario of all people faking an accident because he wanted to touch our breasts." Samus said so coldly.

"Lucario, I can't believe you! I'd understand if it was Captain Falcon or Zelos, but I never thought you, of all people, would stoop so low!" Zelda shouted angrily.

"Lucario... it's not true, right? Someone must have forced you to do this, right?" Colette asked.

"Lucario, you're disgusting." Samus argued.

"I'm disappointed in you." Zelda said.

"I thought you were a gentleman! But now I see I was wrong!" Peach complained.

"Lucario, how could you?" Colette cried.

"Lucario, you big perv!" Zelda shouted.

"You peeping tom!" Samus shouted.

"IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING!!" Lucario shouted as he ran out the girls springs.

Since he was far away and back into the boys springs, he used his senses to sense Aura.

He caught the aura of Zelos and Sonic, on the ground, laughing it up.

Lucario slammed a fist on the gound.

"I am going to kill those guys." Lucario growled.

* * *

Me: Never knew that about you Lucario!

Lucario: I will kill you.

Me: Read and review please!

Lucario: And if you flame-

Me: No Lucario! We'll have Peach handle that.

Peach: Flame and you get...

Me: THE DREADED PEACH SLAP!!

References:

-The part where Lucario gets himself into the girls hot springs is a combination of the hot springs scene in both Tales of Symphonia and Tales of the Abyss.


	4. Random Stuff, That's What Goes On!

Me: Colette read the disclaimer!

Colette: Double Dee Edd Boy does not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or any characters in it or any other Nintendo related characters that show up. All characters elong to Nintendo except for Snake, owned by Konami, Sonic, owned by Sega, and me, Colette and Lloyd, owned by Namco.

Ness: This fic was inspired by the Tales of Symphonia arc of wiiboychris's fic, _Subspace Emmisarry Worlds Conquest._ Double Dee Edd Boy apologizes to the respective owner of the fic for the used quotes last chapter. He is deeply sorry for what he has done.

Me: Ness, we don't need that part anymore!

Ness: Well nobody reads the disclaimers!

Colette: I read the disclaimers!

Me: JUST START THE CHAPTER ALREADY!!

* * *

Chapter 4: Random Stuff, That's What Goes On!

Zelos and Sonic were still walking down the halls, laughin at their prank. It was an hour after they pulled off their prank and the girls were now out of the springs.

"Did you see the look on Lucario's face!?" Sonic asked while laughing.

"I know! Man, those girls are hot up close in towels!" Zelos commented.

Sonic began having fantasies of the girls in towels again.

They both stopped on their tracks, to see Lucario in front of them.

"Oh hey Lucario!" Zelos greeted.

Lucario didn't look very happy. IN fact, he had an angry look on his face.

In fact, Lucario felt a large amount of blood boil inside of him.

"Umm... you don't look very happy." Zelos pointed out.

Lucario then had Aura covering his entire body and his teeth were all gritted. He now looked like a beast ready to attack.

"Ya think?" Sonic asked.

**_"HOW DARE YOU MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!?"_ **Lucario asked all the while enraged by what Zelos and Sonic did back at the hot springs.

"It was Zelos' idea!" Sonic shouted in response.

"What!?" Zelos asked in anger.

"You thought of the plan!" Sonic argued.

_**"I DON'T CARE WHOSE IDEA WAS IT! THE GIRLS THINK I'M A PERVERT!!" **_Lucario argued.

"Can't we talk this over!?" Zelos asked.

"Don't kill us! Kill Zelos!" Sonic screamed.

But Lucario didn't listen.

**_"NO!! GUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!" _**Lucario roared as he began chasing after them.

**_"RUUUUUUUUUUUN!!" _**Zelos and Sonic screamed.

Zelos got on Sonic's back and Sonic started to run the fastest he could

Lucario used his Extremespeed, but Sonic was being faster.

They were funning from Lucario's wrath for two minutes.

"Why is this hallway longer than usual?" Zelos asked.

"I seen this in horror movies! The producers purposely extend the running scenes!" Sonic explained.

"Why?" Zelos asked.

"It gives them time for a good wipeout!" Sonic replied.

Suddenly, Sonic tripped on something on the ground and the two were now tumbling down the stairs.

As they fell to the bottom of the stairs., they kept crashing into things that shouldn't be on the stairs in the first place, including a rock, a pile of bocks, a toilet, a fire hydrant, and other things that shouldn't be there. They finally were now at the bottom of the stairs.

"And this is why you shouldn't run in hallways." Zelos moaned in pain.

Lucario had finally caught up to the two.

"NO PLEASE DON'T KILL US!!" Sonic screamed.

"I'M TOO YOUNG AND HANDSOME TO DIE!!" Zelos screamed.

**_"YOU'RE DEAD!!" _**Lucario roared as he began blowing punches and kicks on Sonic and Zelos. It was a big fight scene, but Lucario was the one winning, while Sonic and Zelos weren't even fighting back, as they weren't fast enough, as Lucario was relentlessly punched and kicked the two.

"STOP!!" Sonic screamed.

"I'LL BE LESS PRETTY WHEN THIS IS OVER!!" Zelos screamed.

Lucario finished beating up the two and left with a gruff. Zelos and Sonic were now beat up.

Lloyd came into the scene.

"What happened to you two?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, where were you?" Zelos asked.

"I was watching home moves about us Master Hand somehow got with Lucas and Ness." Lloyd explained.

Flashback:

"How did Master Hand get a hold of videos of us when we were babies, even though nobody had a camera?" Lloyd asked.

"Master Hand's magical that way!" Lucas explained

"I found a video called 'Lucas and Claus' First Years.' " Ness said as he held up a tape.

"Put it in!" Lloyd commanded.

Ness put the tape in and the video showed Lucas' parents, Flint and Hinawa.

"You're going to be okay honey." Flint said to his wife on the video.

"Look! It's my mommy in the hospital!" Lucas pointed out.

Suddenly, in the video, Hinawa began screaming loud. Lloyd, Ness and Lucas were now disgusted at the sight.

"She's giving birth!" Ness screamed as he covered his face with a nearby pillow.

"Push, push." The doctor said in the video.

"FAST FORWARD! FAST FORWARD! FAST FORWARD!" Lucas screamed as Lloyd frantically pressed the fast foward button on the remote.

They were now at the part after Hinawa had given birth.

"It's over..." Hinawa sighed.

Or so they think...

"No wait, there's another baby!" Flint shouted.

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ **Hinawa screamed in the video.

Lloyd, Lucas and Ness were disgusted again. NEss covered his eyes.

"FAST FORWARD! FAST FORWARD!" Lucas screamed as Lloyd frantically pressed the fast foward button on the remote again.

"The woman is sick!" Ness screamed.

"What kind of father video tapes his wife giving birth to their children?" Lloyd asked.

"Apparently mine!" Lucas replied.

End flashback:

"Now I'm sure that they're watching Lucario's mother give birth to him." Lloyd said.

"SHE'S GIVING BIRTH!!" Ness screamed from the room.

"What happened to you guys?" Lloyd asked.

"Lucario beat us up." Zelos explained.

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"We threw him into the girls hot springs and they called him a pervert." Zelos explained.

"Now we know Lucario's not gay." Sonic said.

"Well duh, didn't you see him blush when he saw the girls in towels?" Zelos argued.

"I can't believe Lucario beat you guys up for that!" Lloyd said in anger.

"Well now I know that Lucario has anger management issues." Zelos moaned.

"Of course I knew that already." Sonic said.

"What? Why didn't you tell me!?"

"You didn't ask! I'm not completely sure that Lucario does have anger management issues, but he's scary when he's angry."

"Man, just when I thought Lucario couldn't piss me off even more!" Lloyd complained.

"Don't confront him! You'll be a dead man!" Sonic warned.

"Well someone's gotta teach him a lesson for beating on you guys!" Lloyd argued.

Lloyd then stormed off to his room, where he's pretty sure that Lucario is at.

* * *

Colette was walking down the halls.

"Oh, hey Colette!" a voice shouted.

That was the voice of Olimar.

"Oh, hi! I think you're Olimar?" Colette asked.

"Yes, that's me. Listen, you're ready for tonight?" Olimar asked.

"What is tonight?" Colette asked.

"Karaoke Night. Of course, there's hardly anyone that sings, but Peach and Zelda usually do." Olimar explained.

"Where is it at?" Colette asked.

"The lounge. There's going to be food too." Olimar explained.

"Sounds like fun!" Colette said as she stormed off to the lounge.

* * *

15 Minutes later...

"Peach?" Colette suddenly burst into Peach, Zelda and Colette's room.

"What is it Colette?" Colette asked.

"Olimar said that I need a teensy bit of help with my singing for Karaoke Night tonight." Colette explained.

"Why, what's wrong with your voice?" Peach asked.

"Olimar said that I need a little help." Colette explained.

Flashback:

Colette was testing the Karaoke machine with the song _One in a Million_ by Hannah Montana (why she chose Hannah Montana was a secret only she knows).

_"They say that good things take time. But really great things happen in a blink of an eye. But the chances of meeting someone like you are a million to one, You're one in a million!"_ Colette sang.

Ike, Pit and Marth were in the room covering their ears. Why? Because despite being an angel, Colette's singing was BAD!

"Horrible noise! It hurts!" Marth shouted.

"STOP!" Ike screamed.

Colette stopped.

"Why? Does it sound good?" Colette asked.

"Sensors indicate that your voice is inadequate." ROB explained.

Colette looked confused.

"It means your singing stinks!" Marth said.

Colette looked down in embarassment.

"Way to be nice Marth." Ike snapped.

"Smooth." Pit said.

"Colette, I think you can be a wonderful singer if you get some help from a good singer." Olimar said.

"Thank you!" Colette said before running out of the room.

"She's not gonna get the voice." Olimar sighed.

End Flashback:

"And that's why I need help." Colette finished.

"I'd be happy to help!" Peach replied.

"Yay," Colette cheered, "Do you know any professinal singers?"

Peach sighed at Colette's latest question.

"Colette, I happen to be a professional singer. I sing every Karaoke Night." Peach explained.

"I thought that was Karaoke and you hogged the mic." Colette guessed.

Peach had to giggle at Colette's stupid answer and Colette smiled.

_A few minutes later..._

"Now learning how to sing a song is easy if you know how to handle a scale." Peach explained.

"Oh I know! I think you step on it and subtract five pounds!" Colette guessed while keeping that smile.

Peach had to giggle at Colette's latest answer.

"Not that kind of scale, the Musical Scale." Peach corrected.

"There's such things called a musical scale?" Colette asked.

"I'll show you." Peach replied.

Peach blew on some sort of instrument to make a note.

"Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do." Peach sang.

Colette looked confused at Peach's singing.

"How am I supposed to remember all that?" Colette asked.

Peahc giggled and sat down next to Colette.

"Let's try... you can try... remembering them by thinking of things that remind you of each note." Peach suggested.

Colette nodded.

"Do..." Peach sang.

"That's easy! Dough is what is made into cookies!" Colette said as she held up a chocolate chip cookie and smiled.

"Good! Let's keep going!" Peach cheered then continued to sing.

"Re... Mi..."

"Yay! Me! Yay me!" Colette cheered as she clapped her hands in excitement.

Peach giggled at Colette's latest ourburst and sang again.

"Fa... So..."

"If I say it's far, the others say, "So?" Because we have Rheiards!" Colette explained.

Now Peach started to look confused.

"La..."

"Law is something you follow! Especially if you're the Chosen of Mana!" Colette explained as she pointed at herself.

"Ti..."

"My favorite vowel!" Colette cheered.

Peach was giggling at how stupid Colette was being right now.

"Do..."

"Yay! More cookies!" Colette cheered.

"Okay, now let's try putting it all together..." Peach sighed as she was starting to get annoyed.

"Dough! Yay me! Far, so? Law. T.** DOUGHHHHHHHH**!!" Colette sang, the last "Do" being so high pitched and way out of tune, that it was enough for three teacups to break because of Colette's bad singing.

Peach and Colette looked at the broken teacups.

"Mazel Tov!" Colette cheered. How she knew that was a mystery.

Suddenly, Pit came into the room.

"What was that terrible noise!?" Pit asked angrily.

"I was singing..." Colette replied.

Pit suddenly changed his expression when Colette said that.

"Not that noise!" Pit lied.

Colette believed it and smiled.

"I was talking about the other noise someone else was making that drowned out your wonderful singing!" Pit lied again.

Colette cheered and Peach looked at Pit.

"Nice save, Pit." Peach said.

* * *

Lloyd was stomping towards his room to confront Lucario after what he did to Zelos and Sonic.

"Lloyd, where are you going?" Falco asked as Lloyd passed right by him.

"My room! I gotta talk to Lucario!" Lloyd replied.

Falco shook his head.

"I heard what happened. He seemed pretty pissed about what Sonic and Zelos did to him." Falco said.

"But I'm finding him because he beat up Zelos and Sonic for that." Lloyd explained.

"I'm warning you. Lucario can get pretty scary when he's pissed off. Especially if it's something like this." Falco explained.

"I'll do what it takes to tame that beast!" Lloyd said before running off.

"It's your funeral." Falco sighed.

Lloyd opened the door to see Lucario in a meditative stance.

_"He's meditation after this? Geez, he knows how to keep calm." _Lloyd thought.

Lloyd walked up to the Aura Pokemon.

"Lucario, Zelos told me what happened." Lloyd began.

There was no response from Lucario. He just remained still and his eyes remain closed.

"I know what Zelos and Sonic did to you was wrong, but you can't just take revenge just because they made the girls think you're a peeping tom." Lloyd explained.

There was again no response from Lucario. Lloyd grew mad.

"You can't let things like that get to you. Revenge only leads to more problems." Lloyd explained.

Again, there was no response. Lloyd was ultimately mad now.

"You gotta stop having your anger issues!" Lloyd said angrily.

Lucario didn't even respond. Lloyd grabed Lucario's shoulders and shook him.

**"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME AT ALL!!"** Lloyd shouted at the Aura Pokemon.

Suddenly, Lucario reacted fase and grabbed Lloyd's neck.

"What are you doing?" Lloyd asked.

Blood was boiling inside of Lucario and Aura started to emanate from his paws. Lloyd knew what that meant.

"I warned you never to interrupt my meditation." Lucario growled at Lloyd.

Lloyd was in big trouble now.

"If we can talk thi-OW!" Lloyd shouted as Lucario used his free paw and punched Lloyd in the stomach.

Lucario then began to beat up Lloyd relentlessly. There was a cloud of smoke from all the commotion.

**_"GUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!" _**Lucario roared as he continued to beat up Lloyd

"LUCARIO!! STOP!!" Lloyd screamed.

**_"NOW YOU DIE!!" _**Lucario roared as he threw Lloyd out an open window. Lucario closed it afterwards.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Lloyd screamed as he fell from the fourth floor to the ground.

But Lloyd didn't touch the ground, as someone caught him and put him safely into the ground.

"Who was that?" Lloyd asked.

"It was I." a voice behind Lloyd said.

Lloyd turned around to see that Meta Knight was his savior.

"Meta Knight?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd you impudent fool. You suffered the consiquences of setting off Lucario's anger. Just like Zelos and Sonic did." Meta Knight explained.

"Man, is there any way to calm that guy down?" Lloyd asked.

"There are ways. But I wish not to tell you. I suggest telling other people." Meta Knight suggested.

"Why won't you tell me!?" Lloyd asked angrily.

"You'll have to find out yourself." Meta Knight replied as he used his cape and disappeared.

"Man, those guys are really starting to piss me off!" Lloyd said to himself.

"Lloyd!" a voice shouted.

Lloyd got up to see that Link was running up to the swordsman.

"Link! Just the guy I wanted to see." Lloyd said.

Link had saw what happened to Lloyd.

"Dude, what happened?" Link asked.

"Lucario happened, that's what." Lloyd replied.

"I told you not to set Lucario's anger off. Anyone who does will be considered lucky if they survived. You, Sonic and Zelos are lucky." Link said.

"Is there any way to calm him down?" Lloyd asked.

"There is. But I don't know what." Link said.

"Well, what's his favorite food?" Lloyd asked.

"Lucario absolutely loves chocolate. Why?" Link asked.

"I was thinking that when Lucario goes mad, we give him chocolate." Lloyd explained.

"Do you think that can work?" Link asked.

"Dwarven Vow Number 16: You can do anything if you try." Lloyd stated.

"Just what are those Dwarven Vows?" Link asked.

"I'll tell you later. Let's go." Lloyd said.

With that, Link and Lloyd were now heading back into the mansion.

* * *

Me: Geez Lucario, you have anger management issues

Lucario: Grrrrr...

Me: Um... Not in a bad way!

Ness: I'm not sure if you're lying...

Colette: Watch me sing! Dough! Yay me! Far, so? Law. T.** DOUGHHHHHHHH**!!

Ness: MY EARS!!

Me: I'm running out of ideas on how Lloyd, Colette and Zelos will do... The matches don't begin until later and I think I need help...

Ness: Yeah you do.

Me: Read and review please! And suggest ideas too!

Lucario: And if you flame I will kill you!

Me: You do have anger issues!

References:

-The chase scene where Lucario was chasing Sonic and Zelos and the hallway being longer than usual was a reference to a Total Drama Island scene, where Owen and Izzy were running from a psycho killer and the path was longer and flatter than usual, then Izzy says that she saw in horror movies, they extend the running scenes. Owen asks why and Izzy responds with, "It gives them time for a good wipeout." Owen tripped on a rock and he fell down a cliff, landing on things along the way. I'm not sure if horror movies actually extend the running scenes to make time for a good wipeout.

-The part where Ness and Lucas were watching a video of Hinawa giving birth to Lucas and Claus was a reference to a scene in The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, where the twins were watching their mom give birth to them, followed by them being disgusted.

-The part where Peach was giving Colette singing lessons is a reference to the scene in The Suite Life of Zack and Cody where Carey gives London singing lessons (with some minor differences).


	5. Complete and Utter Chaos, Not Really

Me: Lucas read the disclaimer!

Lucas: Um... okay... Double Dee Edd Boy does not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or any characters in it or any other Nintendo related characters that show up. All characters elong to Nintendo except for Snake, owned by Konami, Sonic, owned by Sega, and me, Colette and Lloyd, owned by Namco.

Ness: This fic was inspired by the Tales of Symphonia arc of wiiboychris's fic, _Subspace Emmisarry Worlds Conquest._ Double Dee Edd Boy apologizes to the respective owner of the fic for the used quotes last chapter. He is deeply sorry for what he has done.

Me: Ness, we don't need that part anymore!

Ness: Well you did take his POV on Lucario's roars last chapter

Me: Roars sound the same! How else are you supposed to describe it in written words?

Lucas: Like this? ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR!!

Me: Lucas, that sounds like a 2nd grader's way of writing it.

Lucas: Or this... just keep testing until one works!

Me: God... I'm an idiot!

Ness: Finally we're on the same page!

Me: JUST START THE CHAPTER ALREADY!!

* * *

Chapter 5: Complete and Utter Chaos! (Not Really)

Zelos was lying on a couch with Olimar watching him.

"You got Lucario's beating really bad!" Olimar pointed out.

"Ya think?" Zelos spat back.

"Don't worry, somewhere in the garden is a special flower that cures all. Unfortunately though, it only comes during ther summer. Lucky for all of us, it's summer!" Olimar explained.

"Then go get that flower!" Zelos commanded.

"You don't have to be so rude," Olimar talked back before turning to his Pikmin, "Okay Pikmin, I'm going to be at the gardens to get those flowers to last us the rest of the summer. Until I come back, please take care of Zelos. Try to get him everything he needs."

The Pikmin nodded their little heads.

"If there's anything wrong, please come talk to me and I'll try to come back here immediately." Olimar added before leaving Zelos alone with the Pikmin.

"You actually want these pipsqueaks to care for my every need?" Zelos asked.

The Pikmin were offended and one of them just hit Zelos right on the face.

"Ow! You don't have to be so violent!" Zelos shouted.

The Pikmin went in an orderly fashion.

"Let's see... what to do... get me a glass of water!" Zelos commanded.

The Pikmin nodded their heads and headed for the kitchen to fulfill Zelos' request.

_"I can have control of them! Sweet!"_ Zelos thought.

"What's going on- Zelos! You poor thing!" Peach came into the lounge only to see Zelos in pain.

"Hello Your Majesty." Zelos greeted.

"You don't have to call me that. Now tell me what happened." Peach said.

Zelos cringed in pain while trying to get up.

"How did you get all those wounds and all that stuff?" Peach asked.

"Blame Lucario!" Zelos talked back.

"What? I told you not to make Lucario angry! He has anger issues." Peach scolded Zelos.

"Well he was mad about being thrown into the girls springs and he was called a pervert by you and the other girls." Zelos explained.

Peach's empathetic expression turned into an expression of shock.

"How do you know that?" Peach asked, now getting suspicious.

"Lucario took his anger out on me and Sonic!" Zelos spat back.

Peach was now beginning to look mad.

"Lucario came out of nowhere! I bet you two threw him in the girls springs and laughed it all up." Peach argued.

Zelos gave a nervous laugh. "Maybe?"

Peach was angry enough to perform the dreaded Peach Slap on Zelos.

"Insensitive jerk!" Peach shouted before leaving.

"Where are you going princess? What if I need help?!" Zelos shouted as she left.

"Serves you right!" Peach shouted back.

* * *

Sonic was on his own bed, with Fox taking care of him.

"You must be pretty stupid to set Lucario off." Fox said.

"Can you just help me!?" Sonic spat back.

Peach suddenly burst into the room.

"Hey Peach!" Fox and Sonic greeted.

Peach didn't greet back and instead, Peach Slapped Sonic.

"What did I do?!" Sonic asked angrily.

"I think you know, insensitive jerk!" Peach shouted before leaving.

"Told you." Fox said.

"Shut up!" Sonic talked back before punching Fox in the stomach.

* * *

Pretty soon, the Pikmin came back to Zelos with the glass of water.

"You know, for pipsqueaks, you guys sure know how to get the job done! No wonder Olimar got his job done. He couldn't do it himself!" Zelos said.

One of the Pikmin hit Zelos again, apparently hitting him for insulting Olimar.

"I was just joking!" Zelos argued.

The Pikmin looked at Zelos.

"Now get me a plate of those delicious cookies I've been hearing about." Zelos commanded.

The Pikmin came back a few minutes later with the plate of cookies.

"Oh my god! This is good!" Zelos exclaimed as he took a bit from a cookie.

The Pikmin looked at Zelos again.

"Why don't you guys rub my feet?" Zelos asked.

The Pikmin looked disgusted and confused, as they had never done something like that before, and plan not to.

The Pikmin reluctantly went over to Zelos' feet and began rubbing it.

"Not that hard!" Zelos shouted as he kicked the side of the couch.

Unfortunately, one of the Pikmin was crushed by Zelos' foot and died instantly.

"Whoa..." Zelos said.

The Pikmin now looked scared.

"Okay you guys are gonna do as I say unless you like seeing your friend in heaven!" Zelos commanded.

They immideately went to work on Zelos' feet. Needless to say, Zelos had more commands in mind. He was on the couch and he needed all the help he can get.

"Massage my back."

"Tell me who's prettier, me or Marth."

"Go and ask Ike if he really is gay."

"Rub my feet."

Needless to say that the Pikmin were getting tired of Zelos' commands and went on Zelos.

"Hey, get back to work!" Zelos shouted.

But the Pikmin defied Zelos by attacking him relentlessly. Zelos was doing nothing to kill them all.

"GET OFF ME!" Zelos screamed.

"Okay, I got the- OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE!?" Olimar screamed.

The Pikmin stopped and hid behind Olimar in fear.

"Your Pikmin attacked me!" Zelos shouted.

Olimar tried to talk to one of his Pikmin.

Olimar sighed and gave the flower to Zelos.

"For some strange reason, the flower has magic that cures all wounds and diseases. Just simply sniff it and the magical pollen will get inside your body and heal you instantly." Olimar explained.

Zelos did was Olimar had explained. In a matter of seconds, Zelos was cured.

"Thanks!" Zelos shouted before leaving.

Olimar sighed.

"I swear, he can die for all I care after what he did to your friends..." Olimar told his Pikmin, which nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Colette and Zelda were both in the lounge. Zelda was aware of Colette's horrible singing (thanks to Peach) and now Colette wanted to see if she really has talent.

"So why do you want to dance?" Zelda asked.

Apparently, Colette had never did a real dance in her life, well maybe except for that party in Meltokio, but she couldn't rememer if there was dancing.

"Because if Peach was to throw a party for me, Lloyd and Zelos, then it would make sense if there was dancing." Colette explained.

Zelda sighed at Colette's answer.

"Well, as long as you learn how to dance." Zelda said.

Suddenly, footsteps can be heard heading for the lounge.

"Here comes your instructor." Zelda warned.

Colette dusted off her robe.

"Aren't you supposed to be my instrutor?" Colette asked.

Zelda shook her head. "I asked someone else. He sounded reluctant but he is a good dancer."

The mystery instructor finally came into the room, looked around and stepped towards the girls. The mystery instructor was none other than...

"Ike?" Zelda asked.

Ike had to sigh in embarassment. "I admit it, I am secretly a dancer. Don't tell anyone though."

Zelda and Colette made an imaginary zipper on their mouth and swore to keep this a secret.

"So, let's begin..." Ike said reluctantly. "I want to get what you're paying me."

"How much is she paying you?" Zelda asked.

"30 Smash coins an hour." Ike replied.

"Peach only got 20! She got robbed."

"I'm happy to begin!" Colette shouted.

"Now Colette, a good dancer dances from his soul." Ike explained as he got ready to dance.

Ike begun dancing and shouted all the dance moves he did as he danced.

"Step, step, kick  
and shimmy, shimmy, shimmy, shimmy,  
1, 2, boogie and  
Shorty George, Shorty George,  
Fishtail, Fishtail  
and CRAZY LEGS, CRAZY LEGS,  
Jazz Square, Jazz Square  
and BIIIIGGGG FINISH!!"

Colette clapped her hands and Zelda looked at Ike with wide eyes.

"Ike, I didn't even know you even have moves like that!" Zelda exclaimed.

"At least it's better with Pit and those dance videos." Ike replied.

Flashback

Pit inserted a DVD labled, "So You Wanna Learn How to Dance."

Pit then got in front of the TV and stood there, looking blank.

"Are you ready to dance?" the TV asked.

"Yes..." Pit replied.

"Okay, let's begin with the basic steps!" The TV said.

End Flashback.

"I can do that!" Colette cheered as she began dancing as well.

"Shimmy shimmy kick kick crazy-" Colette stopped when her heel hit a plate on a nearby table. Upon that kick, her shoe flew off.

That very shoe hit Ike on the head and the girls gasped.

Ike rubbed his head in pain and told the angel (of course he lied), "You're a natural."

Zelda picked up Colette's shoe and handed it to her.

"Your dancing shoe." Zelda said as she gave the show to Colette.

Colette giggled as she left the lounge in happiness.

"Colette has no talent..." Ike sighed.

"I promise I won't tell anyone about your weird dancing!" Zelda said.

Unfortunately for Ike, Ness was behind a chair with a video camera, recording the whole thing.

Ness turned off the camera.

"This is so going on the internet!" Ness said to himself.

* * *

Colette, Lloyd and Zelos were now in the living room.

"Lloyd, look what I found!" Colette said as she held up a red and white ball.

"Where did you find it?" Lloyd replied.

"I found it on the floor on my way here and I wanted to show you guys." Colette explained.

"Oh, Marth told me that was called a Pokeball. It stores Pokemon in there." Zelos replied.

"How cruel. Does that mean Lucario was in here?" Colette said with worry.

"No, I heard Lucario's a free agent. I think he doesn't have anyone to serve." Zelos said.

"Wait, these Pokemon things are kept in those balls and does everything the owner commands?" Lloyd asked.

"Like a boy and his dog?" Colette added.

Zelos nodded.

"I'll set this one free!" Colette shouted as she tried to open it. "How do you open it?"

"I think you press this button." Lloyd replied as he pressed the button on the middle of the Pokeball. Nothing happened.

"I think you throw it on the ground." Zelos said.

Colette threw it on the ground and the Pokeball opened.

"Manaphy!" a voice said.

The Pokemon was blue and looked like it came from the sea.

"Aww, you're just so cute!" Colette said as she petted the Pokemon.

"Manaphy!" The Pokemon cheered.

"I think it's called a Manaphy?" Lloyd asked.

Suddenly, Link, Lucario and Samus enetered the room, only to see Manaphy released.

"Oh god, no!" Link shouted.

"You idiots!" Lucario shouted.

"What are you doing!?" Samus asked angrily.

"Oh, Manaphy was all alone so we just want to set it free. I think it's a girl!" Colette said.

"Is there a problem?" Lloyd asked.

"Dude, Manaphy is dangerous! That's why we always keep her in the Pokeball!" Link explained.

"So Manaphy IS a girl!" Colette cheered.

"How is it dangerous?" Zelos asked.

A bright pink flash engulfed the entire room and pink hearts were flying around. One can assume the hearts symbolize the souls of everyone in the room, entering to different bodies with the tones of their voices too.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked.

"Wow! There's someone who looks excactly like me!" Colette cheered.

"Hey, who are you trying to impersonate my beauty?" Zelos asked another Zelos.

"Just when I thought there couldn't be any more impostors..." Lloyd sighed as he saw another Lloyd.

"You idiots! Manaphy switched our bodies!" Samus shouted.

"Whoa, why did Link just sound like Samus?" Zelos asked.

"You idiot, I AM Samus! I am now in Link's body!" Samus snapped.

"This is so humiliating..." Lucario grumbled.

"How is it?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, I'm in a girl's body!" Lucario snapped at Lloyd.

"Wait, whose body am I in?" Lloyd asked.

Lloyd looked at his hands as he realized whose body he was in.

"ZELOS!?" Lloyd screamed and then realized later on. "I cat get girls and no one will know it's actually me!"

"Lloyd, you're in idiot..." Link said, realizing he was in Lloyd's body.

"Hey, says the guy who is now in my body!" Lloyd (Zelos) shouted.

"I'm still mortified by the fact that I'm in a girl's body." Lucario grumbled.

"Well, being in a girl's body isn't too bad." Zelos said.

"How? We're both males in the bodies of females." Lucario retorted.

"Wait, if Lucario's in my body, then that must mean... I'm fluffy!" Colette cheered after realizing she's in Lucario's body.

"Now I got a girl in my body..." Lucario (Colette) sighed.

Colette (Lucario) began to tickle herself with Lucario's paws. She also petted herself.

"Don't feel so bad Lucario! When you're in a girl's body, you get to do this!" Zelos explained.

_"Oh god, if he does that in my body, I swear I will kill him."_ Samus thought.

"I'm in Samus' body!?" Zelos asked before looking down at Samus' breasts.

"Aww sweet!" Zelos (Samus) shouted before putting Samus' hands on the breasts.

"Don't you dare!" Samus (Link) shouted at Zelos (Samus) started to play around with Samus' breasts

"You perv!" Samus (Link) shouted. She was about to slap Zelos only to realize that she would be hurting her own bodies.

"Hey, what's going on- OH GOD A MANAPHY!" Marth shouted as he ran into the room.

"OH NO!!" Peach screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Falco shouted.

Manaphy used Heart Swap again to switch around the bodies again, including Marth, Peach and Mario.

"What happened?" Peach asked.

"I don't know..." Zelos said.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Peach and Zelos screamed.

"OH MY GOD ZELOS!! You're me!" Peach (Zelos) screamed.

"Aww sweet!" Zelos (Peach) shouted before playing with Peach's breasts. Much to Peach's (Zelos) dismay.

"This is awkward..." Link (Lucario) said.

"I look like a chick now! And I mean a girl!" Falco (Marth) complained.

"Lloyd, you're me!" Colette (Lloyd) screamed.

"Holy crap!" Lloyd (Colette) shouted.

"I'M STILL IN A GIRL'S BODY!!" Lucario (Samus) shouted in anger.

"Well I'm in a non-human body!" Marth (Lucario) complained.

Manaphy used Heart Swap again to switch around the bodies again.

"Must be my lucky day!" Zelos (Colette) shouted before playing with Colette's rather small breasts.

"DOES MANAPHY PURPOSELY PUT ME IN A GIRL'S BODY!?" Lucario (Peach) shouted in anger.

"WHOA! I'm in a girl's body!" Link (Samus) shouted in surprise. HE then looked down an opening of the Zero Suit "Hey..."

"What?" Samus (Lloyd) asked.

"I can look at myself naked!" Link (Samus) said suggestively.

"Ugh!" Samus (Lloyd) said.

Once again, Manaphy used Heart Swap.

"Finally I'm not in a girl's body!" Lucario (Lloyd) sighed.

Manaphy switched their bodies again.

"Now I look like more of a girl than ever! Manaphy, get me back into my body!" Marth (Zelos) complained.

Manaphy switched their bodies again.

"Sweet! Big boobs I can touch without getting myself in trouble!" Falco (Samus) said.

"Ugh! Manaphy!" Samus (Lucario) shouted.

Manaphy switched their bodies again.

"Look at this beak! It's cute!" Colette (Falco) cheered.

"Manaphy, get her out of my body!" Falco (Colette) cheered.

Body switch again.

"Hehe! I love the wings Colette! They're so stylish!" Peach (Colette) commented.

"Can I please have my body back Manaphy?" Colette (Samus) asked.

Body switch again.

Unfortunately, this went on for hours and hours. Someone gets amused or annoyed with the body they're in and someone else files a complaint to Manaphy, which in turn, switches their bodies again.

Many things happened during the body switch crisis. Falco, Zelos and Link got themselves in girls bodies again. They were acting like the perverts they were playing around with the girls breasts (although Falco was disappointed by the fact that Colette had a skinny body). Zelos liked being in Marth's body since he says that Marth's look can get Zelos more girls. Samus REALLY hated being in Peach's body, because of the dress. Lloyd scratched his head while in Lucario's ody and he felt really relaxed because he scratched the back of Lucario's ears. Speaking of Lucario, he got himself in Zelos' body. Lucario hated Zelos' look because it makes him look gay. Peach didn't like they way Link dessed. Falco kept swinging Lloyd's swords around.

Soon enough, they were now being in their original bodies.

"Whew!" Lloyd sighed.

"Aww... And I was having fun in girls bodies..." Zelos complained.

Link and Falco sighed as well.

"Thank you Manaphy!" Colette said.

Marth grabbed the Pokeball and put Manaphy back inside it.

"I'm going to return this to where it belongs." Marth said before leaving.

Lucario left with a gruff.

"I can't believe Master Hand invited you three idiots!" Lucario growled before leaving.

Everyone just stared in silince.

"Come with me Colette." Peach said while grabbing Colette's hand.

"Where are we going?" Colette asked.

* * *

Peach, Zelda and Colette were now in front of Lucario's room.

"Why are we in front of Lucario's room?" Colette asked.

"I realized that Lucario wasn't lying that it was Zelos and Sonic that pulled that prank." Peach explained.

"Those jerks!" Zelda replied.

"Why do I havea bucket of chocolate?" Colette asked while looking at a bucket full of chocolate bars.

"Lucario loves the stuff! He's obsessed with chocolate." Zelda explained.

"But he's a dog! He could die!"

"Well Lucario's a Pokemon and it doesn't apply to Pokemon."

Colette sighed in relief and Peach knocked on the door.

Lucario opened the door.

"What do you want?" Lucario asked.

"Hi Lucario! We just want to say we're sorry for calling you a pervert." Peach apologized.

"So we're gonna make it up to you by giving you chocolate!" Zelda added.

"Chocolate? Did you say chocolate?" Lucario asked with astonishment, being the chocolate lover he is.

"Yes! It's all for you!" Colette replied.

"Chocolate!? CHOCOLATE!? **_CHHHHOOOOOCOOOOOLLLLLAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTEEEEEEEE!!" _**Lucario roared out loud as Aura started to form around his body like he's angry. One can assume it always happens when someone offers him chocolate.

"Umm... why is Lucario being crazy?" Colette asked.

"I told you he's obsessed." Zelda giggled.

**_"CHHHHHHOOOOOCOOOOOLLLLLAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTEEEEEEEE!!" _**Lucario roared as he pounced on Peach.

"Here!" Peach said as she ripped the wrapper off the chocolate bar and stuck it into Lucario's mouth. The Aura around Lucario disappeared and he was back to normal and got back up. He started biting on the chocolate. He couldn't help but smile at the taste of the chocolate.

"Aww how cute!" Colette said as she scratched the back of Lucario's ear. Of course being dog-like, Lucario was relaxed as the back of his ears was his soft spot.

"Do you want more?" Zelda asked.

Lucario nodded his head.

Colette held out the bucket full of chocolate bars.

"Then here's a bucket full of chocolate just for you!" Colette cheered.

"You don't have to- Give me that!" Lucario was about to turn it down but his urges for chocolate forced him to grab the bucket from Colette's hands and closed the door to enjoy the chocolate.

"At least we made him happy!" Colette cheered as the girls left for other parts of the mansion.

_A few minutes later..._

Link and Lloyd went into Lucario, Meta Knight and Lloyd's room.

"I still found that Manaphy incident the coolest I've ever experienced." Link said.

"You only said that because you were in a girls body." Lloyd pointed out.

"Well I- Hey! Chocolate!" Link said.

"Sweet!" Lloyd said with excitement as he picked up the chocolate. Well he was close until a certain paw grabbed his wrist. Followed by a punch in the stomach.

"GET YOUR OWN CHOCOLATE!" Lucario roared.

"RUN!!" Lloyd and Link screamed.

Link and Lloyd got the heck out of the room before Lucario got angry.

"Idiot..." Lucario grumbled as he took a bite out of his 7th chocolate bar.

* * *

Me: Ike I didn't even know you have moves like that!

Ike: Please don't tell anyone...

Zelos: I enjoyed the show with Samus!

Me: Geez, Colette, do you have any talent at all?

Colette: I can sing and dance!

Ness: Yeah, in stupid style...

Me: I'm running out of ideas on how Lloyd, Colette and Zelos will do... The matches don't begin until later and I think I need help...

Ness: Yeah you do.

Me: Read and review please! And suggest ideas too!

Lucario: And if you flame-

Me: You do have anger issues! Flame and Colette will sing for you. (everyone covers ears)

Colette: I can sing good! Dough! Yay me! Far, so? Law. T.** DOUGHHHHHHHH**!!

References:

-The part with Ike doing a stupid dance was a reference to Suite Life of Zack and Cody, where Mr. Moseby does that same excact dance.

-The part with Pit standing in front of the TV with the dance video on was a reference to the Napoleon Dynamite scene, where Napoleon put in the dance video and when it asked him, Napoleon replied with, "Yes..."

-The part with Zelos in Samus' body (and later Peach's) playing with Samus' breasts (and later Peach's is a reference to the Family Guy scene, when Peter and Lois switch bodies (because of one of Stewie's machines) and Peter began playing with Lois' breasts.

-Link looking at himself in Samus body and saying he can look at himself naked is a reference to the Scooby Doo movie, when Fred and Daphne switch bodies and Fred looks under Daphne's shirt and says "I can look at myself naked!"

-The part with Lucario going crazy for the piles of chocolate bars was a reference to Spongebob, where a guy went crazy when Spongebob and Patrick tried to sell chocolate to him.


	6. Our Very First Night

Me: Lucas read the disclaimer!

Ness: Dude, nobody reads the stuff!

Me: Well the readers need to know!

Lucas: Um... okay... Double Dee Edd Boy does not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or any characters in it or any other Nintendo related characters that show up. All characters elong to Nintendo except for Snake, owned by Konami, Sonic, owned by Sega, and me, Colette and Lloyd, owned by Namco.

Ness: This fic-

Me: WE DON'T NEED THAT PART!

Ness: Well no one reads them!

Me: JUST START THE CHAPTER ALREADY!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Our Very First Night

The time was now time for dinner, where al the smashers gathered in the cafeteria, getting their food.

Of course everyone sat where they want to sit. Lloyd sat with Link, Zelos sat with Marth and Sonic ("You're my buds!"), and Colette (of course) sat with Peach and Zelda.

"So who cooks all this?" Lloyd asked Link.

"Oh, usually it's either Peach or Kirby when he's Cook Kirby. They're both damn awesome cooks." Link explained before taking a bite off of steak.

"Really? I'm down with Kirby but Peach?" Lloyd asked in shock.

"Yeah. You act is if you just met a woman who can cook." Link replied.

"That's because in my world, not many women cook. Mostly men cook." Lloyd explained to the Hylian.

"Can you?" Link asked out of curiosity.

"Maybe." Lloyd replied.

Meanwhile with Zelos and his "buds."

"I was expecting a girl to cook this!" Zelos complained as he took a bit out of his food.

"Does it matter if a man or woman cooked it?" Marth said.

"Marth Marth Marth. You don't know better." Sonic replied.

"What do you mean?" Marth asked.

"If you like a girl's cooking, you can totally ask them out for a date while at the same time complimenting their cooking!" Zelos explained.

"This guy's a genius when it comes to girls!" Sonic declared as he gave a thumbs up.

"Like Amy?" Marth asked.

The mention of Amy's name set off Sonic and he began to stammer.

"N-no, not her..." Sonic mumbled.

"Sure." Zelos and Marth said sarcastically.

With Colette and the princesses...

"So all the men in your world are cooks while women are better suited for battles?" Zelda asked in curiosity that sounded shocked as well.

"Umm... I guess if you can put it that way." Colette replied, not sure what she just said.

"Goodness Zelda, we need to teach Colette how to cook then!" Peach said.

Colette looked confused. Zelda nodded with agreement.

"Good! Now we can make things normal by teaching Colette to cook!" Peach cheered.

"I'm going to get us some hot chocolate." Colette said as she got up from her seat.

A few minutes later, Colette was returning to the table with trays of hot chocolate.

"Oh good, here's the hot chocolate!" Zelda cheered.

Lloyd and Zelos were close to the girls table.

"You actually let Colette get your food!?" Zelos asked in worry.

"Yes. Why, is that bad?" Peach asked.

"You guys do know she falls a lot." Lloyd warned.

"Oh that's not going to happen!" Peach cheered.

Although Colette could feel herself slipping on some sort of liquid on the floor and the three cups went flying up into the air. Colette couldn't catch it.

**_"OH MY GOD!! SOMEONE HELP ME!! IT'S HOT!!"_** Lucas screamed as he searched for water, as a large load of hot chocolate landed on him. Right when that happened, Lloyd, Zelos, PEach and Zelda hid under the table to protect themselves from the incoming chaos that was to follow.

In a panic, he ran until he bumped into Ness, causing him throw a tray with his second helping of Steak in the air, where it eventually landed on the floor. Popo and Nana both had ice cream cones and slipped on the steak on the floor, causing them to throw their ice cream. It landed right on Luigi who screamed, "IT'S COLD!! I'M BLIND!" The same thing happened to Mario. The two ran around in panic. They both bumped into Fox and Falco, and the two performed the classic spit take as they spat out some hot chocolate on Squirtle and Ivysaur. Red tried to calm them down but two of his Pokemon were panicking and running around screaming, only to have accidentally stepped on Bowser (who happened to pass by) and Charizard's tails, causing them to set off a volley of fire, although no one can tell if it was in anger or in pain.

Marth and Ike were discussing about what Lloyd's swordsman skills could be like when out of nowhere Marth and Ike's capes caught in fire (possibly from Charizard and Bowser), Marth said that wearing capes everywhere was a bad idea, followed by Ike shouting a volley of curses that would have given Peach a heart attack if she heard it (which she didn't, as her ears were covered). In horror, they did the craziest dance to try and put it out, but only succeeded in setting their hair. Link (who happened to be in the scene), grabbed a giant fan out of nowhere and turned it on to try and put them out, but missed and blew Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong to a wall. Their Super Supreme Banana Splits. were flying towards them and went "SPLAT!" right on their faces like pie. They were then hit by an actual pie.

The banana peels remained on the floor and moved along the direction of the giant fan. Kirby just happened to be walking by with a huge and slipped on one, falling forward and the entire dessert splattered all over Pikachu. Fuming, he picked up what was left of it and tried to smash it into the star warrior's face, followed by shocking Kirby. Unfortunately, Pikachu slipped on a banana peel while doing so and fell over backwards on a walking cardboard box, sending it flying. While the box landed perfectly getting Colette inside the box (Colette was sitting on the floor). Fuming, Snake went after the box Colette "stole" and tried to get it back but he slipped on another banana peel and fell backwards. Unfortunately, Jigglypuff was in the way so Snake basically sat on her. Samus slipped on a banana peel and landed on Sonic. Sonic's face was in between Samus' breats and Sonic was happy. He still is even though Samus threw him across the room. He has been having that face ever since.

Wolf, who was laughing at Colette for her fall, got punched in the stomach by Ganondorf for no reason whatsoever and fell backwards onto a table where Yoshi was getting ready to eat 30 slices of pizza. His fall had tipped the table and launched the many slices of pizza in the air. One of them hit King DeDeDe's face, causing him to run in panic and bump into ROB. That brought good and bad news to ROB. Good news, ROB didn't budge and was perfectly fine after that bump and was simply moved, since he had wheels. Bad news, a slice of pizza had smacked ROB in the face, the melting cheese and oil of the pizza getting into his circuts. Short-circuiting, he ran amok, unintentionally attacking Mr. Game & Watch, who retaliated by using Judge. He got a nine and hit a passing by Toon Link, sending him sailing across the room and dropping the smoothie that was on his hands. The smoothie was spilled onto the floor and Captain Falcon slipped, losing his balance and shoved a loitering Lucario.

Since Lucario had anger issues, it was clear that Lucario was enraged that his Aura was preactically engulfing his entire body. He tried to punch Falcon for revenge, but Falcon grabbed an unsuspecting Pit, who took the hit by Lucario. Unfortunately for Falcon, Lucario wasn't done yet, as he beat up Falcon and Pit, who had nothing to do with the situation until Falcon used him as a shield. A smoke cloud had produced around the fight as Lucario roared as loud as he could (although nobody stopped to look at teh fight). Meta Knight saw this and went into the smoke cloud try to calm Lucario down. Meta Knight got on Lucario's back and stuffed a chocolate bar (one that Meta Knight got out of nowhere) and stuffed it into Lucario's mouth. The taste had calmed Lucario down and laid down on the floor as he happily ate the chocolate. Unfortunately, he was only five feet away from Wario, who just had his buffet of garlic. There was only one thing left.

"EVERYBODY RUN!!" Luigi screamed.

Everyone ran around screaming in panic. All except for Colette, who was still inside Snake's box, Lloyd, Zelos, Peach and Zelda, who were under the table, and Lucario, who was too busy eating his chocolate to notice.

And that's when Wario blew it.

From the Smash City, one can hear an explosion followed by a noxious cloud of gas.

* * *

Meanwhile in the town of Iselia...

It was night time and every child has gone to bed.

But Genis Sage had woken up in the middle of the night for some strange reason.

So he went and tried to wake up his sister.

"Raine... Raine..." Genis whispered

"What is it Genis?" Raine asked as she woke up and turned on the light.

"I don't know! I sense... a disturbance!" Genis declared.

Raine didn't look amused.

"Go back to sleep." Raine said as she turned off the light and went back to sleep.

Genis went back to his bed and went to sleep.

But before that, he thought about something.

_"I hope Lloyd, Colette and Zelos like it there..." _Genis thought.

* * *

Of course everyone in the room smelled like Wario's fart. Almost every smasher was screaming in panic trying to wash themselves. All except for Colette, who now uncovered herself and joined Lloyd, Zelos, Peach and Zelda, who were under the table, and Lucario, who was now roaring and beating up Wario for farting on him. Wario had set off Lucario's anger and now has to pay the price.

"Well... that was awkward..." Lloyd said as he tried to cover his nose.

"Man, Wario cut the cheese big time!" Zelos complained.

"Never let Colette become a waitress..." Peach mumbled.

They now said nothing as they watched Lucario beat up Wario to a pulp.

And for reasons unknown, Sonic remained still the entire time.

"Boobies..."

* * *

Karaoke Night was even a bigger disaster.

Peach was up for singing on the karaoke machine

"Isn't Peach a wonderful singer?" Colette asked.

"I gotta say, she's the best singer in here! I think I'm in love!" Zelos commented.

_"You are safe in my heart, And my heart will go on." _Peach finished singing.

Everyone applauded for Peach.

"Wow!" Lloyd said.

"Who wants to come up next?" Peach asked as she held up the mic.

"I do!" Colette cheered.

"Oh god..." Marth groaned.

Colette got up on stage.

"Colette, can I talk to you privately?" Peach asked.

Colette nodded and she and Peach went to another room.

"To be honest, you can't sing." Peach confessed.

"What?" Colette asked in shock.

"Your singing stinks. I don't know what to do."

"What am I gonna do? Everyone will laugh."

"Oh, we'll do like in_ Singing in the Rain_!"

"Is that a song?" Colette couldn't help by asking.

"Someone sings behind the curtains while the person lip synchs." PEach explained.

Colette nodded at Peach's plan. Colette arrived back onto the stage and Peach hid behind a curtain with a microphone in her hand.

"You can't sing to save your life!" Marth shouted.

"Not only I can sing, I got nerve." Colette said.

"So you're singing _I Got Nerve _by Hannah Montana?" ROB asked.

Colette nodded and ROB turned it to the requested song.

The music started and Peach from behind the curtain began to sing and Colette started to move her mouth along the words.

"We haven't met, and that's okay  
'Cause you will be asking for me one day  
Don't want to wait in line  
The moment is mine believe me" Colette "sang" her song.

"Whoa, I guess when we first heard it, she wasn't trying!" Marth gasped.

"It's okay..." Ike commented.

_"Don't close your eyes  
Cause it's a chance worth takin  
And I think that I can shake it"_

"Why do I have a feeling that something's going on?" Lloyd asked.

_"I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got-"_ The singing suddenly stopped.

That's because Peach stopped singing for this reason.

"SPIDER!!" Peach screamed before running out of the curtain.

Colette was now on her own.

"Ummm... I can't do this! Stop it!" Colette shouted.

The music stopped.

Peach was now out of the curtain and Colette suddenly stopped.

Almost everyone was shouting "BOOOOO!!"

Zelos, Lloyd, Zelda and Lucario said nothing.

And apparently the entire time, Sonic paid no attention for reasons unknown.

"Boobies!" Sonic said dreamily.

Colette started to run out of the room, crying.

"Colette, wait!" Peach tried to run after Colette but couldn't.

"Sonic, buddy, why are you acting all weird?" Zelos asked as he tried to snap him out of it.

"Boobies..." Sonic said dreamily.

"He's just as dense as Roy," Zelda said, "I even remember Roy's speech before he left."

_Flashback_

The Smashers (all the ones in Brawl) were in the front of the mansion, saying good-bye to the rejected smashers who isn't going to be in Brawl; Young Link, Pichu, Roy and Mewtwo. Dr. Mario stayed because he was needed to help injured smashers (don't worry, he wasn't in Brawl as well). Although Roy wanted to do a small spech.

"Farewell Super Smash Bros!" Roy began, standing in front of the portal along with Young Link, Pichu and Mewtwo.

"Get on with it already. I'm tempted to kill Lucario right now.." Mewtwo grumbled.

"I loved, I lost, and I saw boobies! What more could a man ask for?" Roy said.

"You loved?" Peach asked.

"You're a man?" Zelda asked.

"_**YOU**_ saw **boobies**!?" Nana asked in shock.

Although most of the older guys (so that eliminated Ness, Lucas and Popo and Kirby, who would be too stupid for boobies) were having themselves perverted thoughts. Lucario, Meta Knight, Ganondorf, Ike, Marth and Pit weren't having those thoughts at all.

"Boobies..." All the boys except for the characters mentioned said dreamily.

"Unbelieveable." Samus mumbled.

The four rejected smashers disappeared into the portal and was never seen again.

"WHOSE BOOBIES DID YOU SEE ROY!?" Zelda asked in anger.

End Flashback

Lucario did not like how people were trating Colette. So he left the room and followed Colette.

* * *

Colette was crying in the hallways. She just sat in front of her.

"I have no talent... why did everyone have to lie to me..." Colette cried.

She has been like this for 3 minutes straight. And yet nobody came to help her.

Okay, maybe someone did.

"Colette..." a voice said.

Colette looked up and looked around to see where the voice came from. Tears were still running down her cheeks.

"Who's there?" Colette asked.

The person who said her name jumped down from the ceiling and landed right in front of Colette.

"Lucario?" Colette asked.

"I know what happened." Lucario replied.

Colette truned away from him. She didn't want to pet Lucario or anything.

"You don't have to do this..." Colette said.

"I can't stand to have a girl crying." Lucario explained.

"But... everyone thought I was a failure..." Colette replied.

Lucario shook his head.

"I don't think you're a failure. And neither does Lloyd, Zelos, Peach and Zelda." Lucario replied.

Colette looked up at him, confused.

"In fact, I think you're a wonderful girl. Just don't delude yourself. I'm sure everyone will forget about it anyway and move on." Lucario explained.

Colette stopped crying.

"Wow... that's just about the nicest thing someone's ever said to me... well second..." Colette replied.

"Who was the first?" Lucario asked.

"Lloyd!"

Lucario sighed and said, "Of course..."

"Anyway thank you Lucario. I feel all better now." Colette said. "I wish I can repay you."

"You don't have to Colette. I'm not the type to walk away when others are suffering." Lucario said.

"But what about you beating up anyone that sets you off?" Colette asked.

"The truth is, sometimes I can't control myself. I try to, but my anger just dominates me like that. I try not to be angry, but... I just can't." Lucario said while looking at the floor.

"When you're mad, all you need is a hug!" Colette cheered.

With that, Colette went over and hugged Lucario. Of course she was mindful of the spike on his chest.

And Lucario felt happy.

"Thank you Colette. Nobody has ever given me a hug... not Meta Knight... my only friend..." Lucario said.

Colette couldn't help but feel sympathetic for Lucario.

"Well... I can be your friend! And so can Lloyd and Zelos!" Colette said.

Lucario decided not to tell her that he beat up both Lloyd and Zelos.

"Colette..." Lucario said.

Colette finally let go.

"Oh! I almost forgot to repay you! I don't have anything right now, so I'll just give you something random!" Colette cheered.

So Colette improvised by doing a random thing a girl gives to a boy. Colette gave Lucario a kiss on the cheek.

Lucario couldn't respond to the kiss. Well except for the fact that he was blushing. Colette couldn't help but giggle.

"I...I'm going back to my room." Lucario said before leaving ther scene, trying so hard to hide that blush on his face.

Peach came to Colette.

"Oh! Colette! Everything all better?" PEach asked the angel.

"Yep! And I made a friend to Lucario too!" Colette cheered.

"Yay! You've finally made Lucario happy! I'm so proud!" Peach cheered.

"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow." Colette said.

"It must be getting late anyway. After all, we all gotta get to sleep." Peach said.

With that, Peach and Colette now headed for their room. Every smasher was heading for their room for bed.

* * *

When it was time to sleep, Zelos was normal in his room. Okay, until he heard Link snoring.

"Marth, I can't sleep with Link snoring like that." Zelos whispered.

"Just get used to it." Marth said.

"But I need my beauty rest." Zelos argued.

Marth sighed and gave Zelos a cup of water and some pills.

"They're sleeping pills." MArth explained efore going to sleep.

Zelos shrugged and took the sleeping pills, hopefully they can help him sleep.

* * *

Everything was normal for Colette.

"Good night Zelda. Good night Peach." Colette said.

"Good night Colette. Good night Peach." Zelda said.

"Good night Zelda. Good night Colette." Peach said.

"Good night Zelda. Good night Peach."

"Good night Colette. Good night Peach."

"Good night Zelda. Good night Colette."

"Good night Zelda. Good night Peach."

"Good night Colette. Good night Peach."

"Good night Zelda. Good night Colette."

"Good night-" Colette said one more time.

"I think we get it." Peach and Zelda said.

Peach clapped her hands twice and the lights shut off.

"How did you do that!?" Colette asked in astonishment.

* * *

Lloyd and Meta Knight were already sleeping.

But as for Lucario, he was sleepless. He couldn't sleep at all.

Oh, and he was still embarassed when Colette kissed him on the cheek.

_"Dammit, why can't I sleep."_ Lucario thought angrily.

He tried lying down and closing his eyes, but he just couldn't sleep.

_"Why do I still think about Colette? Why are all my thoughts all about her?" _Lucario thought.

It was true. Ever since Colette kissed him on the cheek, she was all he could think about. He didn't know why.

Lucario hated having to think about a lot of things. He had yet to share the field of battle with Colette, but never had he felt any feelings for her. In fact, he hasn't been this way to any girl before. Maye he was thinking about this.

_"Have I... have I... fallen in love with Colette...?" _Lucario thought to himself.

Lucario's mind was racing, he tried to think about something else, but the first thing that popped in his mind was Colette.

How could he be in love with her? They're different species. Why would Lucario, a lonely Aura Pokemon who never had anyone but Meta Knight, be attracted to Colette, who he met for only one day? It wasn't love at first sight.

_"I think... I'm in love with her..." _Lucario said.

Lucario could tell that he was going to have a sleepless night.

* * *

In Sonic and Falco's room, Falco couldn't sleep at all.

Because Sonic wouldn't shut up.

"Boobies..." Sonic said dreamily.

Apparently, Sonic still couldn't stop saying that ever since his face was in a place where it shouldn't be.

"Damn that lucky hedgehog..." Falco mumbled.

* * *

Me: Okay Sonic just stood still the entire time during the chaos during dinner for reasons unknown...

Sonic: Boobies...

Me: And we have Lucario who is possibly-

Lucario: Don't say it!

Me: Read and review please! And suggest ideas too!

Lucario: And if you flame-

Me: You do have anger issues! Flame and Colette will sing for you. (everyone covers ears)

Colette: I can sing good! Dough! Yay me! Far, so? Law. T.** DOUGHHHHHHHH**!!

Sonic: Boobies...

References:

-Marth saying capes were a bad idea was a reference to The Incredibles, where Edna says superheroes wearing capes is a bad idea (I kinda agree)

-Genis saying to Raine that he felt a disturbance was a reference to Spongebob, where Spongebob tasted Snail Po, and it tasted so horrible, that he made a loud yakking sound that reached the Snail Po factory. An employee said, "What is it Peterson?" and another responds with, "I don't know...I sense... a disturbance!"

-Peach singing behind a room and Colette lip synching was a reference to the musical Singing in the Rain, and the shows Hannah Montana and Suite Life of Zack and Cody, where a character lip synchs the voice a character in another room sings to fool the person. The spider part was a reference to Hannah Montana, where Miley had a spider crawling up her leg while helping Lilly.

-The whole boobies deal was a reference to Total Drama Island, when Harold gets voted off, he says "I loved, I lost, and I saw boobies! What more can a man ask for?"


	7. Lucario's in Love!

Me: Lucas read the disclaimer!

Ness: Dude, nobody reads the stuff!

Me: Well the readers need to know!

Lucas: Um... okay... Double Dee Edd Boy does not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or any characters in it or any other Nintendo related characters that show up. All characters elong to Nintendo except for Snake, owned by Konami, Sonic, owned by Sega, and me, Colette and Lloyd, owned by Namco.

Ness: Well better add this part: There will be a chance that the author might mention or reference a fic in the Smash Bros section of this very site.

Me: WE DON'T NEED THAT PART! And plus, I'm not gonna reference other people's fics!

Ness: You did last chapter... if you can call it a reference...

Me: JUST START THE CHAPTER ALREADY!!

* * *

Chapter 7: Lucario's in Love!

Everyone woke up and went about their usual business. They dressed, they showered, and they got down for breakfast. Although two people hardly got any sleep.

Those people were Falco, who kept hearing Sonic say, "Boobies!" all night even in Sonic's sleep, and Lucario, who just couldn't stop thinking that he could be in love with Colette.

Everyone got their food and sat down with their usual people.

But this morning, Lucario decided not to sit with Meta Knight. Instead, he seated himself next to Falco.

"Yo Lucario... What's up...?" Falco greeted sleepishly and yawned.

"I assume you didn't get any sleep?" Lucario asked sleepishly.

"Sonic just wouldn't shut up! If he got close to boobies, I think we all got the idea by now," Falco complained, "Now what's eating you?"

Lucario decided not to respond.

"Not talking, are ya?" Falco asked.

"Falco... I've been thinking about things..." Lucario replied.

"Like what?" Falco asked.

"I've been thinking about... love... what is it... what is it about me that makes girls want me... you know?" Lucario asked.

Falco snickered. "I get what you're saying."

Lucario looked at the bird.

"You have fallen in love with a girl!" Falco said.

Lucario nodded and blushed, not able to hide the truth.

"Yes, at least I think I have," Lucario replied, "But I'm not telling who it is!"

"Well we can safely eliminate Jiggs and Nana, because Nana's too young and Jiggs seems like she's not your type. Peach is all ga-ga over Mario, so that leaves out Zelda and Colette." Falco said, narrowing things down.

Lucario became shocked at Falco's observation, as if Falco had just confessed that he was a stalker. Falco took a moment to think.

"I can see why you find her so sexy." Falco said.

"Who?" Lucario asked.

Falco rolled his eyes and looked at the Aura Pokemon. "Colette."

Lucario started to be even more shocked. After all, how could he not after he had guessed that he had been falling for Colette?

"It's obvious. At Karaoke Night, when Colette ran out of the room cryin' her eyes out, I saw you follow her." Falco explained.

"Well..." Lucario started to look nervous.

"And doesn't Colette pet you a lot and say that you're cute?" Falco asked.

Lucario nodded nervously.

"And I bet you were comforting her after she got boo'd off the stage and she gave you a little sugar, if you know what I mean." Falco explained.

Lucario blushed the deepest shade of red. Falco acted like he knew everything.

"So why ask me? Why not Meta Knight, your best friend?" Falco asked.

Lucario looked down at the floor. "I don't think that this subject should be discussed with Meta Knight... I felt that you were more knowledgeable on my situation."

Falco nodded with agreement. After all, Lucario was the first one to ask advice from him.

"But... Colette's human... and I'm not..." Lucario said sadly.

Falco hit Lucario's head.

"Shut up! You shouldn't care if Colette's human and you're not. So you love someone of different species. But that doesn't matter! As long Colette makes you happy, you should totally be with her." Falco explained.

Lucario looked shocked. Falco have never been so deep before.

"You got that all from Lloyd, didn't you?" Lucario asked.

"He's an inspirational guy!" Falco replied.

Lucario nodded in agreement.

"I think it's best that this was to kept between you and me." Lucario said.

Falco looked confused. "Why the hell do you want it a secret?"

"I feel as if there are more males interested in Colette. Pit could be a possibility and Lloyd and Zelos both know Colette, so that could be possible." Lucario explained.

"Fnie, your secret's safe with me," Falco said, "In fact, I'm gonna help ya."

"Thank you Falco." Lucario said.

"Hi Lucario!" a voice chirped from behind.

It was Colette. Her voice had made Lucario all nervous and he started to blush because Colette was close to him.

"All the young Smashers are having themselves a little ping-pong tourney and Lloyd and I are gonna watch. Wanna come?" Colette asked.

Lucario never looked at Colette and nodded his head.

Colette giggled and left the scene.

"We got a lot of work to do..." Falco sighed.

"What about your feathers on your head?" Lucario asked, pointing to a set of messy feathers on Falco's head, signifying that he didn't get any sleep.

"I got that covered," Falco replied before putting on a beanie hat, "I just hope those girls don't see me in this..."

Falco was all wrong. Colette, Zelda and Peach saw Falco's new hat.

"A beanie?" Zelda asked.

"Colette, try to sing along with us! We sing this song every time we see someone with a strange hat." PEach explained.

Colette, Peach and Zelda started their own song and did hand gestures.

_"What's that? __A hat? Crazy funky junky hat! Overslept, hair unsightly, trying to look like Kiera Knightley. We been there, we done that, we see right through your funky hat!"_ Peach, Zelda and Colette said before laughing at Falco's hat.

"I hate that song..." Falco grumbled.

* * *

"And the battle begins!" Ness shouted before ringing a nearby gong as Lucas and NEss grabbed their paddles and stood by both sides of the Ping-Pong table.

Lucas and NEss were facing eachother in the first round. In a badly drawn bracket (made by Popo) Ness and Lucas go against eachother, then Popo and Kirby, then Nana and Toon Link, and then Pikachu and Red.

"This is going to be great Ping Pong!" Nana cheered.

"Don't you think so Lucario?" Colette asked.

And there it goes again. Lucario's eyes met Colette's eyes and he felt himself blushing. He turned away from her, hoping Colette wouldn't see his blushing face.

Colette giggled, not knowing that Lucario was blushing.

"Go Ness!" Popo cheered.

"Lucas! Lucas! Ness! Ness!" Lloyd cheered.

Ness and Lucas got into position. They started to speak as if they were in a cheesy kung-fu movie.

"My worthy opponent, are you prepared to ping the pong?" Ness asked.

"I am prepared Ness-san. Your pong is no match for my ping!" Lucas replied.

"Do your worst!" NEss shouted.

"Round 1 of Ping-Pong begins! Ness serves!" Popo shouted.

Pretty soon, NEss served and the two began making kung-fu-like battle cries every time they swung their paddles and hit the ball, in which they always did. They were equal in skill in Ping-Pong so it took forever for one of them to score a point.

Lucas wanted to score a point, so Lucas tried to swing the paddle as hard as he could. Unfortunately, the paddle flew out of his hands and flew straight towards the window and NEss ducked. The paddle smashed the window. Ness looked at the now broken window.

"You have smashed the window of transparency!" Ness shouted.

"Okay I am so out of here!" Lloyd said before running out of the room.

Colette and Lucario followed suit.

Lucas walked over to the broken window.

"Ooh! You are so busted!" Red shouted.

"Master Hand's gonna kill us!" Lucas screamed.

("Maybe nobody will know the difference.") Pikachu suggested.

"Hey!" A voice called out.

They all looked to see Luigi out the window.

"Any reason there's a paddle here and the window is broken?" Luigi asked.

"We're dead!" Nana screamed.

"Maybe not!" Popo declared.

"Why not!? If Master Hand finds out that we broke the window, we're so dead!" Kirby complained.

"It's simple! We blame the entire thing on Wolf!" Popo explained.

"Popo, that the stupidest idea I heard from you!" Nana argued.

"Now, Master Hand's going to see this and it's most likely Luigi will tell on us..." Ness said.

"Oh man! We can't get busted!" Toon Link said.

"Wait!" Popo shouted.

"What?" Red asked.

"I have... an IDEA!" Popo shouted.

"What is it?" Lucas asked.

"All we have to get is cardboard and markers!" Popo explained.

So everyone got the materials Popo called out and put the plan into action.

* * *

_A few minutes later_

Where the broken window was, a peice of cardboard is now in front of it with a drawing of a window.

"Master Hand will never know the difference!" Toon Link declared.

"Popo, I was wrong. This is the stupidest idea you've ever came up with." Nana said.

"No it's not!" Lucas argued.

"Oh wait, cheese pants was the worst. This is a close second!" Nana said.

"Well as long as we don't get busted, we'll be fine!" Red said.

"He's coming!" Ness shouted.

Master Hand suddenly floated towards the scene.

"I heard from Luigi that a window was broken here." Master Hand said.

"Nope! It's perfectly fine! See?" Lucas said while pointing to the makeshift window.

Although Master Hand wasn't stupid. He listed the cardboard and saw the hole in the window.

"Care to explain?" Master Hand asked the kids.

Of course with nothing to say, they had to go with Popo's previous plan.

"Wolf did it!" NEss shouted.

They started to shake, thinking that Master Hand will not believe them...

But surprisingly, he did.

"Wolf is gonna be fined now. Carry on children." Master Hand said.

Everyone sighed in relief.

("Never again!") Pikachu said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Lucas and Ness went on with their Ping-Pong tournament match as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"I don't see how this is going to work." Lucario said.

"Why wouldn't this? You'll be with Colette in no time!" Falco said.

"Falco... I'm covered in mud." Lucario argued.

Falco's idea was to cover Lucario in mud, which is why they were outside with Lucario, of course, covered in mud from head to toe.

"Colette thinks you're cute and pets you all the time, am I right?" Falco asked.

Lucario nodded.

"So maybe if she sees you all dirty and stuff, she'll want to give you a bath." Falco explained.

Lucario sighed. He started to feel that he regretted asking Falco for help and that he should've asked Meta Knight. After all, he was Lucario's closest friend.

"And what if this does not work?" Lucario asked.

"Maybe during bath time, you'll get a chance to see boobies!" Falco said.

"You're sick!" Lucario snapped.

"Okay okay! But we're all taking Lloyd, Colette and Zelos to Smash City tomorrow. So if this doesn't work, then we'll try again tomorrow when we go to Smash City." Falco explained.

Lucario sighed and started to coat himself with even more mud.

"Here comes Colette, right on cue!" Falco shouted.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" Colette asked, entering the scene.

"Well me and Lucario wanted to spar when Lucario suddenly fell into the mud." Falco lied to Colette.

Lucario gave the bird a glare but Falco smirked because his plan was working.

"Well, we need to get that mud off of you Lucario. I'll take you to my room so I can give you a bath. We have a bathroom!" Colette said.

Colette grabbed Lucario's paw and the instant that happened, Lucario got nervous again. As Colette took Lucario to her room, Lucario was blushing and shaking in nervousness. Falco smirked.

* * *

Lucario felt humiliated. He was sitting in the bath tub. Colette was about to give him a bath and since that would involve Colette scrubbing on Lucario's fur, the idea of her touching Lucario in many places embarassed him.

"Ready for your bath? I decided to wear my swimsuit so my clothes don't get wet!" Colette cheered.

Okay so it wasn't that sexy, but it was for Lucario. Sure it was simply a brown skirt with a white tank top and her hair is braided, but that was enough to nearly make Lucario get a nosebleed. He covered his nose in case it happened.

"Okay, Now let's get those tough spots." Colette said before holding up a bar of soap.

With that, Colette began with Lucario's head. Now that Colette was touching him, Lucario felt like he could faint from nervousness. But he felt calm when she went behind the ears, his soft spot. The mud was slowly getting off of Lucario's fur. She then headed for his arms and Colette scrubbed them with care. She started to shine the spikes on Lucario's paws. Her next spot was Lucario's chest area and back. She started with the back. Now that Colette's going lower on Lucario's body, he started to feel even more nervous then ever before. He could feel Colette scrubbing the bar of soap on his back. She then moved on to Lucario's chest. Having her hands on his chest embarassd Lucario the most. Colette was rubbing Lucario's chest and to his surprise, she's not blushing. Nobody knew why and Lucario didn't want to find out because she'll have to go lower onto his body eventually. And her hands might go on a place where it will make Lucario even more uncomfortable.

But surprisingly, Colette stopped right there.

"I know the idea of me washing your lower body must be pretty embarassing, so I'll have you do it yourself." Colette explained as she handed the bar of soap over to Lucario.

Lucario sighed in relief before realizing that Colette was still there. He turned around so that his back faced Colette. He then proceeded on lathering his lower body and legs with soap. When he was done, Colette began to rinse him with water.

"There you go! All clean!" Colette cheered.

Lucario stepped out of the tub, still nervous taht he was close to Colette in a swimsuit. He was tempted to take off that tank top just to see her boobies, no matter how small they were.

Colette guided the Aura Pokemon to her bed and the two sat down. Colette then used a towel to dry off Lucario. His urges began to take over. Okay not sexual urges, but other urges like taking off that tank top or kissing her.

"There you go! You're all cle-" Colette was cut off when she felt Lucario's paws on her shoulders.

Lucario couldn't hold his urges any longer.

"What are you do-" Colette didn't have time to ask her question.

Because Lucario pulled the two together and connected their lips together.

Lucario felt it. He felt the sparks of love when his lips touched Colette's. He was again blushing a deep shade of red. He wanted to deepen the kiss.

But Colette was shocked. She wasn't blushing at all. In fact, she just didn't see that coming and is now wondering why Lucario had kissed her.

Lucario wanted to make it longer...

Had Sonic not burst into the door.

"Hey Colette, I need- Whoa!" Sonic shouted as he saw what went on here.

The moment Lucario heard Sonic's voice, he pulled his lips off and looked at Colette.

"I'm sorry! Forget that happened!" Lucario shouted as he ran out the room, pushing Sonic out of the way.

Colette and Sonic looked at eachother.

"What was that about?" Sonic asked.

"I... have no idea..." Colette replied.

Now Colette had a question. Why did Lucario try to kiss her?

* * *

At dinner, Lucario was looking at the girls table.

Falco sat down next to the Aura Pokemon.

"So how was your bath?" Falco asked.

"Falco I think I did the dumbest thing ever!" Lucario replied.

"What?" Falco asked before taking a drink out of his soda.

"I kissed Colette!"

When Falco heard that, he performed the classic spit take. Fox was on the line of fire, so he was soaked with soda.

"Falco!" Fox shouted.

"You kissed her!?" Falco asked Lucario.

Lucario nodded vigorously.

"You know what that means?" Falco asked, smirking.

"Yes... I love Colette..." Lucario admitted.

Falco nodded his head, thinking his plan is a sucess.

"So how did Colette take it?" Falco asked.

"TShe doesn't know I love her. She thought it must be my way of saying Thanks." Lucario replied.

"What makes you say that?" Falco asked.

"I read her mind."

Falco nodded. Of course he knew Lucario can read people's minds.

"Well tomorrow, we're all going to Smash City to show Lloyd, Colette and Zelos. I'll help you make sure Colette's all yours!" Falco said.

"Thank you." Lucario said before leaving Falco alone.

_"Falco, you're a genius!"_ Falco thought to himself.

Next to him, Fox was glaring at Falco.

"What?" Falco asked.

* * *

Falco and Sonic were in their room, getting ready to sleep.

"I just saw that Lucario made out with Colette and she looked shocked." Sonic said to Falco.

"Of course he did. Lucario told me he loves Colette." Falco said.

Sonic started to look shocked at Falco's latest outburst.

"Lucario's in love with Colette?" Sonic asked.

Falco just realized taht he had broken Lucario's promise.

"WHAT!? HOW!? WHEN!? WHO!?" Sonic asked in shock.

"Lucario." Falco replied.

"WHAT!? HOW!? WHEN!?

"After Colette gave him a kiss on the cheeck."

"WHAT!? HOW!?

"Lucario was being all nice to her after Colette was boo'd off the stage last night."

"WHAT!?"

"SONIC I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT!"

Sonic then calmed down.

"We have to get those two together!" Sonic declared.

"Why are you interested in Lucario's love life?" Falco asked.

"Because if Lucario had a girlfriend, then I think that he'll not be mad and do everything for Colette, and everyone will be safe!" Sonic explained.

Falco started to nod at Sonic's idea.

"I like your thinking." Falco said.

* * *

Me: Why do I have a feeling that Sonic and Falco are gonna fail...

Sonic: Hey! We're not gonna fail!

Falco: Lucario will have himself the girl in no time!

Me: Read and review please! And suggest ideas too!

Lucario: And if you flame I will kill you!

Me: You do have anger issues!

Colette: I can sing good! Dough! Yay me! Far, so? Law. T.** DOUGHHHHHHHH**!!

References:

-The song Colette, Peach and Zelda were singing to insult Falco's hat was a reference to Wizards of Waverly Place, where whenever Alex and Harper see someone in a wierd hat, they sing that song, The Crazy Junky Funky Hat Song.

-Ness and Lucas playing Ping-Pong so weird was a reference to Drake and Josh, where Drake and Josh played Ping-Pong against eachother while doing it like a cheesy Kung-Fu movie

-Nana saying that cheese pants was the stupidest idea Popo ever came up with and the cardboard idea is a close second is a reference to Ned's Declassified, where Moze says that Ned dressing up as his evil twin (Tad Bigby, who doesn't exist) was the stupidest idea, then corrects herself saying it was cheese pants, and saying that this was a close second.

-The part with Sonic going "WHAT!? HOW!? WHEN!? WHO!?" followed by Falco explaining the last question followed by Sonic asking those same question but dropping the last one was a reference to Wizards of Waverly Place, where Justin learns that his, Max and Alex's parents were charmed and Justin started to ask those questions in frantic.


	8. A Day in Smash City

Me: Lucas read the disclaimer!

Ness: Dude, nobody reads the stuff!

Me: Well the readers need to know!

Lucas: Um... okay... Double Dee Edd Boy does not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or any characters in it or any other Nintendo related characters that show up. All characters elong to Nintendo except for Snake, owned by Konami, Sonic, owned by Sega, and Zelos, Colette and Lloyd, owned by Namco.

Ness: Well better add this part: There will be a chance that the author might mention or reference a fic in the Smash Bros section of this very site.

Me: WE DON'T NEED THAT PART! And plus, I'm not gonna reference other people's fics!

Ness: Whatever...

Me: JUST START THE CHAPTER ALREADY!!

* * *

Chapter 8: A Trip to Smash City

The next day, all the smashers were waiting in front of the Mansion.

"So what are we doing?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah. I'm not here to stand around here and wait." Zelos added.

"We're going to one of the best places ever! It's the biggest, exciting, most kick-ass place in the whole world!" Sonic began.

"We're going to Smash City." Fox finally said.

"You always have to ruin things!" Sonic argued.

"So what is Smash City?" Colette asked.

"Only the best city of all time in the Smash World!" Zelda replied.

Suddenly, a bus came from the garage of the masnion and headed in front where the Smashers were waiting.

The bus door opens and revealed Peach as the driver. Peach was the only one who knew how to drive a bus.

Everyone boarded the bus. Zelda and Colette sat in the front with Peach. Meta Knight had reserved a seat for Lucario. But for some strange reason, Lucario sat with Falco. Meta Knight wanted to know why, so he disappeared to a seat behind the two. Lloyd sat next to Link and Zelos sat with Marth. Sonic sat with a seat next to Falco and Lucario's.

The bus started to move and advance to the city.

"So why are we going to Smash City?" Lloyd asked.

"One, to show you, Colette and Zelos this awesome city!" Link replied.

"Two, every month, we go here to meet our fans. We planned this so the fans will get to meet you three." Fox added.

"Sweet! I'll get more fans than I already have!" Zelos cheered.

With Lucario and Falco...

"Okay listen Lucario, I sorta told someone about your love for Colette." Falco explained.

Lucario grabbed the collar of Falco's shirt and shouted, "YOU WHAT!?"

"Hey, take it easy man!" a voice tapped Lucario's shoulder.

Lucario turned his head to see Sonic.

"So you're the one Falco told? I knew I should have never had trusted you!" Lucario argued.

"Relax! If you want Colette so bad, I'll help you." Sonic said.

"Just follow our instructions, and you'll be with Colette in no time." Falco said.

_"If only I could tell her how much I love her..."_ Lucario thought.

Little that they know, Meta Knight heard the entire thing.

"Lucario in love? With a human? What has the world gotten into?" Meta Knight mumbled.

* * *

As the bus approached the city, Peach slowed down.

"Why are we slowing down?" Lloyd asked.

"Look out the window and find out." Link replied.

Suddenly, there was the sound of screaming like girls.

The sidewalks of the city were now mobbed with obsessed fans.

"Geez, how popular are you guys?" Zelos asked.

"Smash Bros is a big thing. We deserve to meet our fans." Marth replied.

"This happens when all of us go to the city. But it doesn't when only one of us does just to do a little shopping." Zelda explained.

Suddenly, a nerd just stuck himself in the window. It shocked Lucario because he was looking out of it.

"Step on it Peach! There's a nerd on the window!" Falco shouted.

Peach started to get the bus faster to their destination: The Mall.

Once the bus parked in a special place, which was in front of the mall, all the smashers ran out and entered the mall, prepared that fans may mob them at any time.

Oh, did I mention that nerd on the window was still there?

* * *

At Build-a-Bra, Zelda, Peach and Colette were picking out colors for their bras. Not that it mattered because no one's gonna see it unless it's for a bikini. Unless someone's really perverted and wanted to see if that particular bra was one made in Build-A-Bra. Which is a wonder why one would make a store where a girl can make her own bra. It's also a wonder why would they have a store where bra parts will be out in the open for perverts to use for their own perverted purposes.

"Oh my god! It's Princess Peach and Princess Zelda!" A random girl screamed as she ran up to the girls.

"Umm... is it really safe to go shopping knowing that people are gonna follow you?" Colette asked.

"You'll get used to it." Zelda replied.

The girl ran up to them. She was a blonde with a brown and red outfit and orange skirt.

"Can I have your autograph!?" the girl asked with excitement.

"Sure! And who do you want this for?" PEach asked as she grabbed a notepad from the girl.

"Me! I'm Lindsay," the girl introduced, "You know, you and Zelda and me can be total BFFs!"

"What's a BFF?" Colette asked. Peach and Zelda began to sign their names on Lindsay's notepad.

"Oh! It stands for Best Friends Forever," Lindsay cheered before noticing Colette, "And who are you?

"Oh, Lindsay, this is one of the newest smashers, Colette Brunel." Zelda introduced.

"Oh my gosh! That outfit looks so cute on you! We all can be BFFs!" Lindsay cheered.

"Umm thanks?" Colette asked, confused.

"Since you're new, I want to be the first person to get your autograph!" Lindsay said as she grabbed the notepad from Peach and gave it to Colette. "I want this to be special since I will be your first fan!"

Colette giggled and gave Lindsay her autograph.

"Yay me! I'm the first person to get Colette's autograph!" Lindsay cheered as she left the scene.

"I have a feeling we'll get to see more of her when we meet our fans later." Zelda said.

After the girls were finished customizing their bras, they went to the register to pay for it.

Peach's matched her dress. Zelda's did too. But Colette's had small cups which were the same color as her wings.

"How may I help you?" the clerk asked with a boring drawl in her voice.

"Oh, hello Elaine!" Peach greeted.

"Oh, Peach. Good to see you again." Elaine replied, with boring drawls in her voice.

"You know this girl?" Zelda asked.

"YEs. I bumped into this girl when I went grocery shopping last week. She was a clerk at register 4." Peach replied.

"Well I went to the same store and paid at register 4 and she wasn't there." Zelda pointed out.

"I got fired." Elaine cut in.

"Elaine, that's the 3rd time this month!" PEach scolded as she paid for their bras.

"3rd time?" Colette asked

"Elaine gets fired from her jobs three times already!" Peach said.

"I almost stayed with my first job at The Groovy Smoothie for four weeks, but I didn't, cause I take too many breaks," Elaine explained before looking at her watch. "That reminds me. It's time for my break." Elaine left the counter.

Peach, Zelda and Colette left the store, but were stopped by a voice.

"EVERYONE! THE SMASHERS HAVE COME TO TOWN! PEACH AND ZELDA ARE HERE! AND THE NEWEST SMASHERS ARE SOMEWHERE! COLETTE'S WITH THEM!"

The voice belonged to Lindsay.

"Run!" Peach screamed.

"Why?" Colette asked.

The sound of fans screaming began to get louder and louder.

"That's why!" Zelda shouted.

The three started to run from their fans.

"Wanna go to Glitter Gloss?" Peach asked.

Zelda and Colette nodded in agreement.

* * *

Falco, Lucario and Sonic were walking down the halls of the mall, hoping to help Lucario win Colette's heart.

"Okay, we'll just go with the cheesy love letters and a box of cho-" Sonic explained before having his mouth covered by Falco.

"Don't say the word until we get there." Falco whispered before letting go.

Lucario started to become impatient.

"Okay, first, the stuff. The first thing we'll get is something that's in cheesy love movies that guys give girls all teh time." Sonic said.

"Like?" Lucario asked.

"A box of chocolate!" Sonic said.

"Great! Except for one thing." Falco cut in.

Sonic gave a weird look at Falco.

"The one problem is that Lucario's a chocolate addict!" Falco argued.

"I am not a chocolate addict!" Lucario retorted.

"Lucario, you ate, like, 20 chocolate bars one time." Sonic pointed out.

Lucario crossed his arms in defeat.

"Well... I'm not letting my chocolate addiction get in the way for my love for Colette!" Lucario argued.

"Just get in there and buy some." Falco said as he pushed Lucario into the chocolate store.

Of course, the smashers learned never to take Lucario inside a chocolate store. Lucario was shaking, because his mind was some sort of debate.

_"Eat the chocolate!"_

_"No! It's for Colette!"_

_"You love chocolate!"_

_"But you love Colette more!"_

_"Do this for the chocolate!"_

_"Do this for Colette!"_

_"Chocolate!"_

_"Colette!"_

_"Chocolate!"_

_"Colette!"_

_"Chocolate!"_

_"Colette!"_

_"Chocolate!"_

_"Colette!"_

_"Boobies!"_

_"...where did that come from?"_

Lucario couldn't control himself. He couldn't get his mind off of chocolate for one time just for Colette.

He went up to the clerk and greeted him, "Hi!"

The clerk was a guy with brown hair. His name tag says, "Hello my name is Duncan!" meaning his name was Duncan.

"Yo Lucario! Here for your chocolate?" Duncan greeted.

Lucario nodded nervously.

"Dude, you all right? Maybe chocolate will calm you down," Duncan said as he handed Lucario a box of chocolate, "The boss told me to give you as many chocolate you need for free whenever you came."

"Mission accomplished!" Falco said from the entrance of the store.

But Falco was wrong. Immediately, Lucario opened the box and ate every single peice of chocolate in the box. His chocolate addiction overcame his love for Colette.

"Or not..." Sonic said.

"Whoa! You must be really hungry! Have all the chocolate you want!" Duncan said.

Unfortunately, Lucario gave in. One box after another, Lucario ate every peice inside each box. And Duncan giving Lucario all the chocolate he wanted wasn't any help either.

"Geez Lucario, you didn't have to eat every single peice of chocolate in the whole store!" Duncan said in astonishment.

Falco came into the store, not able to take it anymore.

"Just give us another box. This time, the one shaped like a heart. That's what Lucario was trying to buy." Falco explained as he handed Duncan the money.

"Whoo! Lucario, who's the lucky girl?" Duncan asked.

Lucario blushed. HE didn't want to tell anyone.

"He doesn't want to tell anyone." Falco said as he took the heart shaped box of chocolates.

"Well let me know when you get together with her," Duncan said as he handed the reciept to Falco, "Oh, and you should go meet my stepbrother, Ned. He's a huge fan of you Lucario and it would really make him happy if he got to meet you. He works at Gurt Barn."

"I'll try to remember..." Falco said.

Falco pushed Lucario out of the store and hid the box so Lucario wouldn't steal it.

* * *

The Smashers had decided to use some of the afternoon for lunch at the food court. Link, Lloyd, Zelos, Marth and Fox were deciding on what to eat.

"So what should we eat?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, there's this awesome ice cream shop called Gurt Barn." Link explained.

"Now that you mention it, I've never eaten something like that before." Zelos replied.

"Good for you. It's the first time." Marth said.

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna go find Falco." Fox said.

"Okay. You zip up your pants." Lloyd told Fox.

"Okay the- what?" Fox asked in surprise.

Lloyd pointed to a spot and Fox looked back in embarassment. He had realized that he had forgotten to zip up his pants ever since they left the mansion. So Fox did so to prevent any further embarassment, provided that nobody else saw it before that happened.

The four went up to the counter of Gurt Barn.

The clerk was a black haired boy with the Gurt Barn shirt.

"Welcome to Gurt Barn. Hey Link! Hey Marth! Remember me?" the clerk asked.

"Of course I do Ned..." Link replied, giving the name of the clerk.

"Yeah. I work here at Gurt Barn now. What do you want?" Ned asked.

"Give us all frozen yogurt." Marth replied.

"Just you and Link?" Ned asked.

"Us, and our two other friends." Link replied, showing Lloyd and Zelos to Ned.

"Lloyd and Zelos, this is Ned. Ned, Lloyd and Zelos." Marth introduced.

"Well it's nice to meet you two." Ned replied.

"Hey. We just got ourselves a fan! And we just became smashers!" Lloyd said excitedly.

"You and Zelos are Smashers now!?" Ned asked in astonishment.

"Well, us and Colette." Zelos replied.

"Sweet! Okay, any smasher that comes to Gurt Barn will only pay 10 Smash coins. The rest will be on me." Ned said.

"Okay. We'll just have chocolate." Link replied.

Link paid for everyone's frozen yogurt, Ned did the rest by giving them the frozen yogurt.

"There you go, have a nice day!" Ned replied.

"You too." Lloyd said.

"Oh! And if you see Lucario, tell him I really want to meet him!" Ned shouted.

"Okay!" Link shouted back.

Immediately afterwards, fangirls swarmed around Link and Marth. Lloyd and Zelos looked annoyed.

"Man, when are we gonna get fans chasing after us?" Lloyd asked.

"Probrably when we actually fight and the people see how gorgeus I am." Zelos replied.

_With the girls_

Peach, Zelda and Colette just had gotten their smoothies from The Groovy Smoothie.

"Wow! These taste even better than I had imagined!" Colette cheered.

"Well The Groovy Smoothie is the best smoothie store ever." Zelda replied.

"So true!" Peach added.

"Hey, any of you guys know that Lucario's been acting strange lately?" Colette asked.

"Why do you say that?" Zelda asked.

"Well, yesterday, he was all nervous and blushing. And he kissed me!" Colette explained.

"Colette, do you think Lucario could be in love with you?" Peach asked.

Colette shook her head.

"I think that he was shaking because he just doesn't know what to say. I think he was blushing at something else, and I think he kissed me for affection. I guess that's normal for a Lucario." Colette explained. She then gave a giggle.

"Well, you'll never know." Peach added.

_With Falco, Lucario and Sonic..._

They were sitting at a table and a nerd came to them.

The nerd had brown hair and had a blue shirt with a burger on it.

"You're that same nerd who crashed into that window." Falco pointed out.

The nerd knelt down.

"It has been an honor to meet you Lucario, as I, Harold, have always wanted to meet you." the nerd said, giving his name.

"So you're Harold?" Sonic asked. Harold nodded his name.

Falco began to ignore Harold.

"So the only thing we need now is a love letter so Colette can know that someone's out there for her." Falco explained.

"Did you say love letter? I, like, have the skills to write love letters. IT got me a girl." Harold said.

"So can you make one so Lucario can give it to a girl?" Sonic asked.

"Only if I get Lucario's autograph. That would be awesome." Harold offered.

"Deal!" Lucario shouted.

"What!?" Sonic and Falco asked in shock.

"I'll do anything for Colette." Lucario said.

Harold handed a notepad to the Aura Pokemon.

"And who do you want this for?" Lucario asked.

"Me of course. The guy who has flippin' sweet nunchuk skills, beatboxing skills, and saw boobies!" Harold explained.

Lucario looked confused but put everything that Harold said. He gave Harold the notepad with Lucario's autograph.

"Awesome! Now to write that letter!" Harold said.

Harold got out a pencil, ripped out a paper from his notepad and started writing.

**A few moments later...**

"Done!" Harold said before leaving.

"Let's see..." Falco examined the letter.

"Looks good! Colette will be yours in no time!" Sonic said.

Lucario nodded his head. Colette will be his in no time at all.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" a voice asked.

The three boys looked up to see Fox peering over Falco's shoulder.

"A love letter? Falco, who's it from?" Fox asked.

"Lucario. It's not for me though." Falco replied.

_"If he tells Fox I love Colette, Falco is so dead!" _Lucario thought.

"Who's the lucky girl Lucario?" Fox asked.

"He'd rather not say." Sonic cut in.

"Suit yourself." Fox sighed.

"Now leave! And go zip up your pants!" Falco shouted at Fox. Apparently, Falco spotted Fox's pants somehow unzipped. Fox had zipped it about two minutes ago.

"Man, what is wrong with this thing!?" Fox shouted in anger as he kicked a nerby chair and zipped up his pants. He then left the scene.

"Although I wanna change one thing..." Falco said.

Lucario looked at the bird.

"You gotta make this a mystery so Colette would try to guess who it is. If she knows it's you, then she'll probrably dump you." Falco explained.

Lucario crossed his arms. Okay, so Colette will still be his, she just won't know it.

Falco erased Lucario's name from the letter and wrote in it's place, "Your Secret Admirer."

"Now that's a love letter!" Sonic said.

"Now all you gotta is slip it in front of Colette's door early tomorrow morning and she'll pick it up." Falco explained.

Lucario sighed in defeat.

"I'll get some frozen yogurt..." Lucario sighed as he headed over to Gurt Barn.

"Oh my god, it's Lucario!" the voice of Ned was heard from Gurt Barn.

* * *

Ness: So what's with the appearance of two Total Drama Island characters as cameos?

Me: Because Lindsay and Harold are my favorite!

Ness: Whatever...

Lucas: Wait, I got it! How about letting the readers' OCs make short appearances!

Me: I could...

Lucas: I think it's great!

Me: Read and review please! And suggest ideas too! And if you have an OC and want him/her appear in this story, just tell me in your reviews. But their appearances will be short like cameos. He/She can appear as an employee of a store, a fan, or whatever.

Lucario: And if you flame I will kill you!

Me: You do have anger issues!

References:

-Build-A-Bra, Glitter Gloss, and The Groovy Smoothie are three stores from iCarly

-Gurt Barn is a resturant in Wizards of Waverly Place

-Lloyd and Falco telling Fox to zip up his pants (Lloyd pointed it out and Falco did when Fox's pants somehow got unzipped) was a reference to Drake and Josh, where Mindy tells Josh to zip up his pants, then later, Josh's pants become upzipped and Drake pointes it out.

-Lindsay from Total Drama Island makes a cameo appearance. She was the girl who asked for Peach, Zelda and Colette's autograph at Build-A-Bra

-Harold from Total Drama Island also makes a cameo appearance. He was the guy who asked Lucario for his autograph.

OC Appearances:

-My new OC, Elaine, appears as the clerk in Build-A-Bra. She's portrayed off the boring girl from Wizards of Waverly Place. The next time you see her, she will get a new job and get fired from her old one for reasons unknown.

-One of my OCs, Duncan, was an employee in the chocolate store Lucario was at.

-My other OC, Ned, was an employee in Gurt Barn


	9. Crazy Fan Club Alert!

Me: Ugn... I haven't updated in a long time... must be my worst chapter yet...

Ness: Cheer up.

Me: Lucas read the disclaimer!

Ness: Dude, nobody reads the stuff!

Me: Well the readers need to know!

Lucas: Um... okay... Double Dee Edd Boy does not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or any characters in it or any other Nintendo related characters that show up. All characters elong to Nintendo except for Snake, owned by Konami, Sonic, owned by Sega, and Zelos, Colette and Lloyd, owned by Namco.

Ness: Well better add this part: There will be a chance that the author might mention or reference a fic in the Smash Bros section of this very site.

Me: WE DON'T NEED THAT PART! And plus, I'm not gonna reference other people's fics!

Ness: Whatever...

Me: JUST START THE CHAPTER ALREADY!!

* * *

Chapter 9: Crazy Fan Club Alert!

If you were a famous person, you would have to go to a conference to get interviewd by thousands of people waiting to put it in TV, magazines, newspapers, blah blah blah, etc. etc. etc. You would be in a room sitting on a table with your famous friends while interviewers asks question. Every answer you give will be on TV or some other sort of media. Or you could be waiting as fans line up to get your autograph while you thank them for the fandom and all that crap. The Smashers in this case, were now experiencing the same thing, sitting where they want to sit, waiting for autographs and interviews.

"So all this will be on TV?" Lloyd asked.

"TV, newspapers, magazines, does it matter? You're gonna be famous!" Ness replied.

"I have to admit, it felt good giving autographs for other people. That Lindsay girl was nice." Colette said.

As usual, Smashers sat with their friends. Although Lucario sat between Sonic and Falco, being close to where Colette was sitting. Meta Knight saw this and he knew why.

"I don't know. I'm uncomfortable close to Colette and I know that this should only between you, me and Sonic." Lucario said to Falco.

"Don't sweat it. Like I said, Falco and I can help you." Sonic replied.

"Says the guy sitting right next to Colette." Lucario replied.

This was true. Sonic was sitting next to Colette.

"Thank you for saving me a seat Sonic." Colette said.

"Anything for a newbie." Sonic replied, trying to be nice.

"Thinking about her is one thing, but having her near me in public..." Lucario said.

"Lucario, you've got to start somewhere to get to Colette, everyone does when trying to get to the person of their dreams. Like when Pit found out he could possibly be gay." Falco said.

Flashback

"Help! I'm falling over!" Pit screamed as he lost his balance.

Ike and Link were trying to get Pit back into balance as he was about to fall.

They were running to each side of Pit, only to have him balance the opposite direction.

Ike got on one end and Pit fell over and his lips accidentally touched Link's.

"Oh crap." Ike sighed.

End flashback

"Besides, I got a plan." Sonic added.

"You're going to switch seats with me so I sit next to Colette while she's not looking." Lucario said, reading Sonic's mind.

"Holy crap you're good." Sonic replied.

Meanwhile, Ness, Lucas and the rest of the young smashers had their own table.

"Hey, why do you guys get your own table?" Zelos asked.

"For this." Ness replied.

Lucas taped a cardboard sign to the table.

"The Ness and Lucas Show?" Zelos read the sign.

"Some crazy webshow they do and sometimes use it to humiliate us." Marth explained.

"And the biggest Smash Bros web show on the internet. We even get guests." Popo explained.

"We can pitch you in for the show if you want." Nana offered to Zelos.

"Count me in!" Zelos replied.

"And what? Risk being humiliated in front of thousands of people on the internet?" MArth asked.

"Maybe they'll go easy on me. It's my debut on the Ness and Lucas show." Zelos replied.

"Yeah. But lucky for you, you'll be able to see past webcasts of the show because we'll show the best moments of the show today." Ness replied.

"So don't miss it!" Lucas added.

A few minutes later, fans started to swarm into the room.

"Hey Colette." A female, boring voice said.

"Elaine?" PEach asked.

"It's Colette, right?" Elaine asked.

"Yes." Colette said.

"I forgot. Since you're now a smasher, I would like to ask for your autograph. So I can have it, and sell it on the internet." Elaine explained.

"Umm... okay." Colette replied as she gave Elaine her autograph.

"Thanks. You rock. Now I gotta go to my computer, put it online, sell it, and wait for someone to buy it." Elaine said before leaving.

"Hi!" two voices said.

Both of them were girls. One of them had brunette hair with a ponytail with a blue hoodie and matching shorts.

The other girl had blonde hair and had really stylish clothes. Her jeans and top were sparkly, that you could swear you would see light coming out of it.

"I would so love to take a picture. When I heard the new smasher, I had to get a picture so I can add it to my collection." the brunette said. "I'm Bridgette by the way."

"And it's me! Li-" The girl was saying.

"Not now Lindsay!" Bridgette snapped. (This wasn't the same Lindsay that Peach, Zelda and Colette met at Build-A-Bra. This was a different Lindsay).

"Well, group picture!" Lindsay cheered as she help up a camera.

Bridgette got into the picture while the four girls smiled.

"Cheese!" PEach cheered.

"Got it!" Lindsay shouted.

"Let me see!" Bridgette said.

"Well, your outfit is so bad, it could hardly be seen in the camera." Lindsay commented as she saw the photo.

But the photo was nothing but darkness and nothing else.

"You idiot! You forgot to remove the camera lens!" Bridgette snapped.

"There's a camera lens? Why would they put one there?" Lindsay asked.

Zelos and Lloyd were the closest to the Ness and Lucas show table. Zelos was next to MArth and Lloyd was next to Fox, mainly because Lloyd and Fox got along well.

"Why isn't any asking for my autograph?" Lloyd asked Fox.

"Easy. Nobody has ever seen you, Colette or Zelos fight. So pretty much nobody knows you." Fox replied.

The next was a girl. brown hair in a ponytail, dark brown eyes with glasses, an orchid vest with reddish-violet collar and a white tank-top under it, light blue jean shorts and white and blue sneakers.

"I'm Aqua. Aren't you Lloyd Irving?" the girl, now being named Aqua, asked.

"Yeah, but who are you to ask for my name?" Lloyd asked.

"I love it! So what are you doing here?" Aqua asked.

"You sure you aren't the Centurion of Water, Aqua in human form?" Lloyd asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry. It's his first time, since he, Colette and Lucario are first time Smashers." Fox said nervously before handing her an autographed picture of Fox.

"You are smashers now? Wow! You know, I can really ask for your autograph right now." Aqua asked.

"Okay," Lloyd replied before giving Aqua the said autograph, "Here you go."

"Thanks! I'll make sure I'll watch your first battle." Aqua said before leaving, but returned to tell Fox something. "Oh and Fox, your fly is open."

Fox looked embarassed (since that was the third time someone saw his zipper down) and zipped up his pants.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Fox asked angrily.

"I was trying to be nice and ask for her name." Lloyd replied.

"She did give her name! Geez, when meeting a fan, you gotta be polite." Fox pointed out.

"I know that."

"And don't try to act like Wario when he tried to cover his farts by coughing."

Flashback

"Okay, welcome to today's discussion on new smashers." Peach began as all the smashers were gathered in teh main hall for discussion. "On the subject of new smashers, I noticed there was some concern on Krystal, Geno, and Ashley not making it as smashers,"

Wario farted and coughed right when he farted in order to cover it up. It failed, as some smashers looked at him.

"And some complaints on Roy and Mewtwo being cut," Peach added.

Wario farted and coughed again and it gave him more attention.

"And I have spoken with Master Hand," Peach added.

Wario did it again.

"Wario, is there something you'd like to share with us?" Peach asked, finally getting Wario's attention.

"Uhh... Nooooooooooooooooooo." Wario replied, saying "no" as long as his fart. He stopped only to fart again and say "No. No I'm good."

Wario farted and coughed again.

End flashback

"So what's your biggest show? The best episode so far?" Zelos asked.

"Well, our biggest show was when we showed a video of Marth doing that weird video." Lucas replied.

Flashback

"So now, please enjoy this video of Marth singing a strange song!" Lucas said.

"Warning: The following may be unsuitale for children and the elderly." Ness warned as he turned the video on.

Marth was rising from the floor as two more people that looked like Marth were dancing.

Soon, Marth started to sing a strange song.

_I said: "What what, in the butt"  
I said: "What what, in the butt"  
I said: "What what, in the butt"  
I said: "What what, in the butt"  
You wanna do it in my butt, in my butt?  
You wanna do it in my butt, in my butt?  
You wanna do it in my butt, in my butt?  
Let's do it in the butt,  
OKAY!_

The smashers that were watching the Ness and Lucas Show on the internet at the time they showed this video were disurbed. Falco had to laugh and Ike sighed in disappointment.

_It's okay, if you have a little fright  
Don't you worry, I won't bite (not that hard)  
If you wan't it, I'll give you power  
Just be gentle, I'm delicate like a flower_

"Oh my!" Peach said.

"I'm starting to question your sanity Marth..." Lucario sighed.

_What what, in the butt  
I said: "What what, in the butt"  
I said: "What what, in the butt"  
I said: "What what, in the butt"  
You wanna do it in my butt, in my butt?  
You wanna do it in my butt, in my butt?  
You wanna do it in my butt, in my butt?  
Let's do it in the butt,  
OKAY!_

"And that was Marth singing _What What in the Butt_ as requested by an anonymous user." Ness finished as the video went on.

End flashback

"...I have no comment!" Marth shouted.

"Geez Marth, you need girl advice or soemthing?" Zelos asked.

"But the freakiest moment of our show was when Sonic thougth was was unstoppable and sang _Can't Touch Me_ by Peter Griffin. We even made up a skit." Ness brought up.

Flashback

Sonic and Fox were part of the skit for the Ness and Lucas Show.

"That's against the law! You're coming with me!" Fox siad while grabbing Sonic.

"Nuh-uh-uh! Can't touch me!" Sonic said as music came on.

_Can't touch me!_

Sonic started dancing before rapping.

_Juh-Juh-Juh-Juh-Just like the bad guy from Lethal Weapon 2  
I've got diplomatic immunity so Hammer you can't sue  
I can write graffiti, even jaywalk in the street,  
I can riot, loot, not give a hoot, and touch your sister's teat  
__Can't Touch Me_

Sonic continued to breakdance.

_Can't Touch Me_

"What in God's name is he doing?" Lucario asked.

_Can't Touch Me_

"I believe he's doing the worm." Lucas replied.

_STOP! Peter time!  
I'm a big shot, there's no doubt  
Light a fire then pee it out  
Don't like it? __Kiss my rump__  
__Just for a minute let's all do the bump_

_Can't touch me  
Yeah, do the Peter Griffin bump  
Can't touch me_

_I'm presidential Peter, interns think I'm hot  
Don't care if you're handicapped, I'll still park in your spot  
I've been around the world from Hartford to Back Bay  
It's Peter, Go Peter, Watch Peter, Yo Peter, let's see Regis rap this way!_

_Can't Touch Me._

Sonic then turned to Zelda.

"Except for you. You can touch me." Sonic said.

Zelda slapped Sonic on the cheek.

End flashback

"Good times, Good times." Sonic said.

"I want to be on the show!" Colette cheered.

Colette was looking at the table, that now was Sonic's chance. HE grabbed Lucario and switched seats with him. Unfortunately, Lucario was too close to Colette beyond his own comfort.

"Hi Lucario!" Colette chirped.

"Umm... hi..." Lucario replied nervously.

"This is so fun! I wish we could have this much fun every day!" Colette cheered.

Lucario was extremely nervous to being this close to Colette. More importantly, his paws were at places where they shouldn't be.

_"Oh god she's uncomfortably close to me..."_ Lucario thought.

"If you don't want me that close, I'll move." Colette suddenly said.

It hit Lucario like a brick. He had just thought of that for Colette to hear.

"I'm sorry if I had invaded your personal space." Colette apologized.

"Hey." A voice said.

It was Ned.

"I would like your signature so I can frame it and hang it on my wall." Ned said as he put a picture of Lucario on the table.

Lucario, shaking in nervousness as to being near Colette, signed the photo. Ned picked it up and had a grimaced face.

"Umm... thanks." Ned said as he looked at the signature, or should I say a bunch of scribbles.

"It's a bunch of scribbles you boob!" Megan said.

"I can see that!" Duncan talked back

"Umm... okay..." Aqua commented. Apparently, her Lucario autograph was scribbles also.

* * *

Lucario and Colette were now in a flower field the next day.

"Colette, there's no easy way of telling you this." Lucario began.

"Well, you can tell me. I'm listening." Colette replied.

Lucario took a deep breath before speaking.

"Colette, the reason why I've been affectionate lately, was because I love you very much. Not as a friend or a pet, but a lover. I really love you." Lucario confessed.

Colette was taken aback with the sudden news.

"I know you're disgusted with me because I'm a Pokemon." Lucario said.

"Not at all. I like you just the way you are. Maybe I have the same feelings about you." Colette replied.

Lucario was happy that he finally got the girl of his dreams.

"Can I... kiss you? With mroe meaning than yesterday?" Lucario asked.

Colette nodded and the two started making out.

Lucario finally got the girl of his dreams...

Too bad it was nothing but a dream!

In reality, Lucario was kissing his pillow. He woke up when he realized that.

_"That was the best dream I've ever had. Well it will prabably be my second when my best dream is when I have sex with Colette."_ Lucario thought to himself.

Lucario put a paw on his forehead for some reason.

"I gotta get some water..." Lucario sighed. He felt some sort of headaches and felt a wet spot on his pillow. It was his saliva. "Aw crap..."

Lucario noticed that the room was empty, but he ignored it and went out.

When he opened the door, there was a shocking discovery.

"I love you Colette." That voice belonged to Lloyd.

"Lloyd! I knew you'd love me!" Colette cheered.

Lloyd and Colette had their first kiss together, much to Lucario's disgust. He fainted when their lips touched.

Lucario suddenly awoke from his bed. Apparently, that was a dream as well.

"Okay, first I have a sweet dream, then I have a nightmare! I'm gonna dream sweetly some more!" Lucario said before going back to sleep.

Now, his dreams were now with him and Colette, this time, in Lucario's bed.

Lucario began to kiss Colette once more, this time, putting his tounge inside Colette's mouth. Of course this was all a dream. In reality, Lucario was kissing his pillow.

Lucario pulled away and said, "I love you Colette."

Colette replied with, "I love you too, Lucario."

Did I mention this was a dream?

The next morning, Zelos was up unusually early, which was very unusual, since the first person wakes up at 4:00, which is when Lucario wakes up. Right now, it's 5:00 am. So basically, Zelos was walking down the halls, probrably trying to head for the girls' room just to see then sleeping. The thought must have thrilled him.

But he stopped on his tracks when he saw Lucario right in front of the door. Lucario left in a flash, leaving a peice of paper on the floor in front of the room. Zelos picked up the paper and unfolded it. HE read every word of the paper.

"No way!" Zelos said in shock.

* * *

Me: Man I'm running out of ideas... The worst chapter ever

Peach: How sad...

Pit: But Falco made that crap up about me possibly being gay.

Me: Oh yeah, for all you crazed Yaoi obsessors, there's not gonna be yaoi but there will be references of it or yaoi just for comedy. And please give me ideas as to what you want going on with their lives and any references you want them to make. But guess what? WE GOT CHARACTER FILTERS!

Ness, Lucas, Ice Climbers, Toon Link, Kirby and Pikachu: YAY!!

Me: I'm setting it to Lucario.

Lucario: Why me?

Me: Well you have appeared in every chapter and you're the main thing into the Lucario/Colette pairing. Read and review please! And suggest ideas too! And if you have an OC and want him/her appear in this story, just tell me in your reviews. But their appearances will be short like cameos. He/She can appear as an employee of a store, a fan, or whatever.

Lucario: And if you flame, I will kill you!

Me: I bet you'll stop once you finally get Colette...

Lucas: Who cares? Ness and I got a webshow!

References:  
-Falco bringing up the Pit being gay accident was a reference to Family Guy, when Peter brought up the Tin Man finding out he was gay and Dorothy and the Scarecrow were trying to do the same thing with the Tin man, only to fall on top of the scarecrow.  
-Wario covering his farts by taking is a reference to FAmily Guy, when Peter covers his farts by talking.  
-Sonic sings Can't Touch Me from Family Guy  
-Marth reenacts the What What in the Butt video  
-Lucario having a dream of him telling Colette that he loves her, followed by a nightmare that Colette and Lloyd are dating, then a dream of Lucario and Colette in Lucario's bed doing "something intimate" was a reference to iCarly. Carly starts to have a sweet dream about being in Briarwood, then has a nightmare of Gibby replacing Carly and changing the show to iGibby, then dreams about Briarwood once more.

OC Appearances:

-Elaine appears yet again, wanting Colette's autograph  
-Ned and Duncan make another appearance. Ned was the one who got Lucario's illegible autograph.  
-aquasayiandragon's OC Aqua appears, the one Lloyd mistakes for the Centurion of Water, Aqua.  
-Three of my other OC's, Bridgette, Lindsay and Megan, appear. Bridgette was the girl who took a picture of Lindsay, Peach, Zelda and Colette, Lindsay was in the picture, and Megan was the girl who called Ned and Duncan, "Boobs" and asked for Popo and Nana's autograph.


End file.
